


My Sweet Riku

by Ulteacup



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dense!Riku, F/M, Fem!Riku, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulteacup/pseuds/Ulteacup
Summary: This is the first time Riku attended a public school. She is always homeschooling because her condition does not allow her to be in the outside world. This is only the first day of school and she has attracted the hearts of several young people. How's Riku's life after this and how will Tenn take care of his sister from the wolves out there?





	1. Chapter 1

**Third pov**

What a bright day to start an activity. Some people still enjoy their morning and some start to do their activities. Just as a certain red head who is frantic because she'll be late, yes late on her first day of school, or you can say a few days after the new school year begins.

Maybe you're wondering why, well it's because of her illness, yes she has a disorder of the respiratory tract. Luckily she is not alone in this cruel world. Currently she lives with her brother, her twin brother actually.

Their parents died in a car accident while on a business trip when they were 6 years old, a fairly young age, they were lucky to still have a grandmother to take care them with affection to replace their parents. But their grandmother had also left them three years ago because of old age. 

 

**Riku pov**

"Waaahhh I'm late, I'm late," I yelled in panic. Right now I'm in a hurry getting ready to go to school, "Why should I wake up late today from so many days!?”.

Usually I wake up earlier than Tenn-nii, 'ugh ... Baka Tenn-nii, why did not he wake me this morning!'

Huh, there's no point blame him, I'd better get off before I'm late. Ah shit, because getting up late I missed the bus to school

"It seems like there is no other choice"

I took out my sketboard and drove it to go to school. 'He would be worried if knew I was use my sketboard to go to school' I thought. I imagined my brother's annoyed and worried face.

'Hmpf, but it's also his fault for did not wake me this morning', I thought annoyed.

He's a good brother really, but sometimes he can be very fussy and overprotective if it's about me, I know I have a weak body, but sometimes his siscon attitude is really over the limit.

I drove my sketboard at full speed and sometimes looked around, afraid that I might get lost while remembering the way I was going.

Ah, I do not seem to get lost, I can see the school gate from here. "Yosh, school is near, look like I will not be late.”

"Huh?"

Wait.... From the distance I can see the gatekeeper want to CLOSE the gate. '!!!' Of course it freaked me out and I rushed off the sketboard and ran as fast as I could to school.

"Wait for me ..."It seems that my shouting startled him because he paused for a while, I took advantage of it by running faster and finally got through the school gate.

I sigh in relief "SAVE!!"and unknowingly I yelled and raised my fist, feeling being watched, I looked around and noticed that the gatekeeper and some of the students who were still around the schoolyard looked at me with both amused and bewildered eyes.

Of course it surprised me and make me embarrassed, I gave an apologetic smile to the gatekeeper and smiled shyly at the other students and slightly nodded my head.

I turned hastily to get away from this situation 'Uaaahh ...really embarrassing>.<', and that's when my eyes are directed to a group of students with 6 boy who are still watching me.

I had time to look at some or perhaps almost all of them, but I immediately turned my gaze, 'they're pretty interesting and handsome' I thought with a thin blush on my cheek.

I quickly shook my head after the thought passed, "waaah ...what I'm thinking, we just met!! I do not even know them. *sigh* Tenn-nii really will gets mad if he is hearing what I'm doing this morning."

Again I shook my head 'he will not know if I am not tell him' hopefully he will not find out. I'd better hurry or I'll be really late.

 

**Third pov with i7**

It's a sunny morning for some peoples, and one of those peoples is them who are currently walking with a slow rhythm into the school, or you can say some of them.

"Ugh, why do we have to get up early to go to school?" Tamaki protests

"That's because school is our duty tamaki-kun." Say sogo

"Yes, that's right, get a little excited Tamaki." Mitsuki replied with enthusiasm, hoping it will motivate their lazy member a bit.

"It's useless if you want to encourage him nii-san, it will not work." Said Iori the younger brother.

"Hey! There's no harm in trying!" Protest Mitsuki

"Yeah that's right, you should be glad to be able to see these beautiful girls in this school" Nagi said, which is the only foreigent who still have much to learn about Japanese traditions and culture.

"Hahaha.... It’s just you Nagi and the only one who can encourage him just pudding you know." said Yamato, their leader.

"Aaahhh, you're all noisy, at least give me 10 pudding if you want me to be a good boy." Tamaki said

"Haaahh ??! You think w-" "SAVE !!" a shout cut Mitsuki's words.

Instantly it makes all i7 members and some students at the schoolyard take their eyes on to a girl who has just entered the school area with a panting breath while raising her fist, but you can see the relief and feelings of pleasure through her eyes and her beautiful yet cute smile.

It seems that she realizes being the center of attention, because she slowly lowered her fist and looked around. She smiled sheepishly and slightly nodded her head, before turning and hurrying to get away.

But before that i7 and she had time to gaze, her red-colored eyes seemed to hypnotize them, keeping them silent in a few seconds until finally the girl looked away from them with a thin blush, which they unfortunately missed.

"My, what a beautiful girl, who is she? I've never seen her. "Nagi said with bright and bewildered eyes, which made the other six members awake from their minds.

"Hmm, it looks like she's a student who can not attend the first day of school as sensei says." Obviously the younger Izumi.

"How did you know Iori?" Ask the elder brother.

Before he have a chance to giving a reply, Sogo said "She's in the same class as all of us."

"Really ?!" They says at the same time except Iori, Yamato and himself.

"Huh, you should pay attention to what sensei tells us, take example from your onii-san here." Said Yamato with an annoying smile that makes anyone annoyed.

"We do not want to hear it from you !!" they shout except Iori, himself who can only smile amused at their reaction.

"But, it's true as Nagi-kun said, she's a beautiful and cute girl and she has a positive aura that can draw other people's attention to her." Sogo said with his index finger and thumbs flanking his chin.

"You're right Sogo-san, she's the type who pulls all eyes at her. She has an interesting charisma." Iori said

"Oooo" Shout them except Iori

"What is this? An Iori praises others? Really something unusual." Tease Yamato

"True, you're right Yamato, you do not usually praise someone in one meeting, if that one you count as one. You used to-" "It's wrong if I praise someone." he protested with a little red blush in his cheeks.

"Are you interested in her Iori? Hmm, it looks like you should try hard Iori, Because I will be a tough opponent to defeat and-" "W-what you say Nagi-san I'm not interested in her." Iori replied with a halt. his reaction made the other members laugh. The new girl now is the center of their current conversation.

"I'm wondering if she likes pudding, if yes I can ask her to go buy a pudding together." Say the maniac pudding random.

"What's just the pudding you're thinking about? Who would also invite a girl in date just to buy pudding? "Mitsuki replied

"Haah? What do you say? Though just buying a pudding, if the moments are good, it could be a beautiful date, and who would say that I would invite her to date? Are you planning to do it? "Tamaki said annoyed that he felt his beloved pudding was humiliated.

"W-who said I planned to do it?" Mitsuki said a little embarrassed.

Their debate still continues with Nagi trying to intervene but fails, "You know if they will not pay attention to you, Nagi-san, so it's no use to break them up." Iori said

"Iori is right, you better not care about them." The leader replied.

Nagi reply "O-okay".

But somehow Nagi took part in their baseless debate, about who was going to ask a new girl out on a date and what they would do together.

This makes the other members sigh tired and attract the attention of students around. Although this is a common sight for other students since day one, they never get tired of seeing it.

"She really caught our attention all huh?" Yamato said.

"What do you mean Yamato-san?" Iori asked.

"As you says, the girl has an interesting charisma and, as So say, she is beautiful and cute as an additional point, and she also has a good body." Said Yamato followed by his nasty comments.

"Y-yamato-san." Iori can only sweetdrop.

Soon a dark intense aura launch toward them three, torn to make their debate stop and make people around them back a few steps.

"You know if you make us the center of attention, right?" asked the angel Sogo who is currently in demon mode.

"Y-y-yes." They answered with fear in a whisper.

"What?"

"YES" word or you can say their cries.

"Good, I hope you stopped because we're already at the front of the class." Sogo said with a dangerous sweet smile. They just can nod and entered the class and sat on their seat.

Soon the teacher entered the classroom.

"Minna-san," calling sensei for the attention of the class, "your friends who can not attend school on the first day of the new school begin will join us from today. I hope you can be good friends." Sensei's words attract the attention of the students.

The door slid open, and the new student who was none other than the girl this morning entered the classroom.

She smiles, but you can see the nervous in the eye and her body movements.

"Well, you can introduce yourself up front." said sensei with a smile.

"Hai'." The girl inhaled and grinned at once embarrassed that made her look even more adorable and made all the boys in class blush and the other girls squeals.

"Cute" comment * whispered * Iori.

Sogo who sitting next to him turned, "Huh?"

"Ehem, nothing."

Sogo just blinked and turned his attention back to the new girl.

"H-hello, my name is Nanase Riku, I hope we can be good friends Yoroshiku."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't find Fem!Riku fanfic here, so I thought why not write one?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku finally got her first friends and maybe someone who will win her heart

_"H-hello, my name is Nanase Riku, I hope we can be good friends Yoroshiku."_

 

 

**Third pov**

After introducing herself to the students in the class, Riku slightly bow.

Silence.

That is the word that describe the situation in the class today.

Curious, Riku straighten up and face the classroom just to find the surprise expression of all the students. Soon a whisper came from the students.

Blinking, Riku tilting her head sideways in confusion. Whether she's conscious or not, it just makes her look more adorable plus her bewildered looking face.

Getting other students to forget what they were talking about until finally regain consciousness and continu their gossip.

'D-did I say something wrong? Or is there something on my face?! Or maybe I look weird?!! ' Panicked, Riku tries to ask Sensei for help only to see that he is also shocked.

"A-ano .."Riku's voice made sensei a little jerked, "Am I saying something wrong?"

Can be seen if Riku confused at once panicked. Sensei clear his throat, "Ahem, minna-san please calm down." After everyone calm down, Sensei turns his attention to Riku and says, "No Nanase-san, you did not say something wrong, I think enough for the introduction, you can sit in a place that is beside Tamaki-kun." said Sensei, enough to make some students sigh disappointed.

"Tamaki-kun please raise your hand."

Tamaki raised his hand, and Riku walked over to her seat after thanking him.

 

**Time skip**

 

The time of the lesson is over, now it's entering the lunch time, the students immediately out of class but there are also stay to enjoy their bento.

'Ugh, because I wake up late, I have no time to made bento.' Riku thought miserably.

*Sigh*, Riku plans to spend her lunch time in the library. Before she could get up from her seat, a group of students approached her. Curious, Riku looked up and found the same students who was at the schoolyard this morning.

"Hello" Sogo smile.

"H-hello" Riku replied with a little nervous.

"No need to be nervous, we just want to introduce ourselves." Yamato chuckled.

"Oh, o-ok" Riku said a little relaxed.

"Hai, my na-" "Hey, it's your last name really Nanase?" Before Mitsuki can introduce himself, a group of female students cut off his words.

"Y-yes that's true, what is it?" being the center of attention like this is unusual for Riku, seeing the uncomfortable look on Riku's face, Mitsuki speaks before one of them asks a question,

"Hey, hey, it's not polite to cut off other people's conversations."

Realized, they turned and realized that a group of students who were with new students was i7, they turned pale and hastily apologized before rushing to leave.

"Umm ... Thank you .... I guess .." Riku said a little uncertain.

"Maa, don't mind them, my name is Izumi Mitsuki, nice to meet you." Mitsuki introduced himself with a grin.

"Ah, my name is Nanase Riku, it's nice to meet you too." Answer Riku with a sweet smile that makes i7 stunning.

"Ano ... Daijoubu desuka?" She ask a little worried because they suddenly fell silent.

"Ehem, all is well, my name is Izumi Iori nice to meet you Nanase-san." Iori said as the first to wake up.

"Nice to meet you too, and you can call me Riku, Nanase-san sounds too formal, after all we are the same age, so can I call you Iori?" Riku replied with a smile.

"Ah, hai’ you can call me Iori"

" By the way Iori, are you and Mitsuki-san related? You have the same last name. " Riku asked curiously.

Before Iori can replied, Mitsuki cut and said, "yup, we are brothers, I'm the big brother and he is the cute little brother. And you can just call me Mitsuki" Said Mitsuki proudly put his arm around his brother's neck.

"Nii-san, I'm not cute, the one who cute is you with your small body.” Iori said.

"Hey, I am not small!" Protest Mitsuki.

Riku can only laugh softly at the Izumi brothers interactions,

"You guys are really close." Riku said.

"Yup, they're very close, and my name is Osaka Sogo, nice to meet you." Sogo's introduction.

"Nice to meet you too Sogo-san." Riku said.

"Hello beautiful, my name is Rokuya Nagi nice to meet you." Nagi said with a bow while holding her hand before kissing the back of her hand.

"U-umm .. N-nice to meet you too N-nagi-kun." Reply Riku nervous, because this is the first time she was treated like this.

"Oi, stop doing that to every girl you've just met, it will make them uncomfortable. It is a common thing in your country?" Speech at once asked Mitsuki.

"Yes, this is a familiar thing while we introduce ourself to others." Nagi said, “and you can just call me Nagi.” Said him turn to Riku.

"Ooo, are you a foreigner Nagi? This is the first time I've met a foreigner." Ask Riku in awe and sparkling eyes.

This surprised Nagi, but he quickly regained his posture and responded with his best smile, "Yes, I came from another country. If you want to know me more we can spend time together."

"Ah, it's not fair, I have not even introduced myself yet." Tamaki protests before turning to Riku, "Hi Ri-chan, my name is Yotsuba Tamaki, nice to meet you. Do you like pudding? If yes, we can go together to buy pudding."

"Umm ...I like sweets, but do not have the chance to eat it, my brother will scold me because he said it is not good for my health. B-but Ri-chan?" Answer and ask Riku confused with her new nickname.

Yamato chuckle after seeing Riku's confused face, "No need to think about it, my name is Nikaido Yamato. Tamaki likes to give other people a nickname."

"Ah hai’"

"Nee, Rikku do you want to have lunch with us?" Ask Nagi with eyes full of hope.

Riku frown 'Rikku?' but she ignored it, "Thanks for the offer, but sorry, I want to spend lunch time reading in the library right now." Reject Riku feel bad.

Nagi felt disappointed, seeing this make Riku feel more guilty.

Saw Riku's guilty face, Sogo said, "Maa, do not think about it, if today can’t, what about tomorrow?"

Feeling rescued, she responded with a big smile, "Of course i can."

Hearing this torn Nagi mood improved.

"You promise?" Nagi asked, grasping her hand.

"Hai’" Riku reply was still smiling.

"Ooo, I can wait for tomorrow." Nagi said happily while wiggle his hands together with Riku.

They both laughed, heard Riku's laughter they stuned, her laughter sound soft and child-like.

"Cute" Iori said involuntarily.

"Huh?" Riku turned to him.

"Ehem, nothing" he denied.

"Allright, I think I'll leave now before the break time is over." Say Riku before she gets up and leaves the classroom.

"Do not get lost in Ri-chan." Tamaki's message waving his hand, which Riku waves back.

"The way you convey your feelings will actually lead to misunderstanding." Said Mitsuki to his younger brother after Riku leave.

Iori just distracts him pretending not to hear the words of his brother.

 

**Third pov with riku**

"Where am I?" Asked riku confused, because it seems she got lost in this big school.

Sighing, "I should have asked their help to introduce me to the school environment first." She walk fast because she feels uncomfortable. Yes, who is comfortable to be the center of attention wherever we go?

'Ugh, what's up with them? Why are they staring at me, do I look weird? ' think riku not calm,

'It's ok, they may just be curious because I’m new here' Riku try to think positive

 

_"Who is she? A new student?"_

_"I have no idea"_

_"What class are she in?"_

_"She is beautiful"_

_"Yes, beautiful and cute"_

 

Not hearing what the other students say, Riku keep walking and turning in the corridor just to crash something or someone that make her fall.

"Ouch" “Ow”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo..... do you know the one who bump with her?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She just meer her annoying senpai XD

 

 

_"Ouch" “Ow”_

 

 

**Third pov - with Re:vale**

**_Kriiiiiiing_ **

"Allright, enough until here, we will continue the lesson next week" said Sensei. Hearing this makes the students rejoice because it mean the end of this boring lesson.

"Aaaahhh finally I can rest in peace" said Momo.

"You keep falling asleep during class, I don’t want to hear those words from your mouth." Yuki replied

"Tsk, it’s natural if I fall asleep, who also want to hear a things that have happened for years or maybe hundreds or even thousands of years ago. We live in the modern era, we should be given knowledge of technology now, not things that have weathered." Momo protests as if what he said is very important.

" That's just your opinion- "

"Hey, did you hear about the new student? Others said she is prety and cute." ask a student to his friend, loud enough to make Yuki stop what he wanted to say.

"Ah, you mean the new student who shouted at the schoolyard?" Say one of his friends.

"How do she look? And what do you mean she shouted? "

"Looks like she was almost late, but since she got through the gates I think she was so happy and then she finally yelled." His friend said chuckle.

"You're right she looks very adorable when shouted or shy." said one of his friends with a thin blush.

Before their friends had time to respond to what they say, Momo joins out of curiosity with the new students they talked about earlier. "Hey, hey, hey, who are you talking about?" Ask Momo curiously.

A group of students was shocked and confused, because it’s unusual for member Re:vale to still in the classroom during break time. They usually go straight out of class and spend time alone or with trigger members and sometimes i7.

Aware that Momo waited for their answer, one of them replied, "Ah, we talked about this new student this morning."

"New student?" Momo asked confusedly

"Is not the first day of the school year and it's just started a few days ago. It's unusual for schools to accept new students at the beginning like this." Say Yuki in thought.

"I think she's one of the new students in first grade, and if I'm not mistaken there

is a student who can not attend the opening ceremony and school for the first few days, I guess that’s her." clearly one of the students a little unsure.

"Hmm .. Okay-"

"Yuki let's find the new student and introduce myself, I mean this school." Momo cut his words excitedly.

Before Yuki can say somethings, he was dragged out by Momo. "W-wait a minute," Yuki said.

"Something is wrong?" Momo asked innocently still walking.

 "*Sigh* You do not have to drag me out, at least give me a chance to thank them." Say Yuki.

"You do not need to be grateful, they'll understand." Momo said brashly.

*Sigh*, Yuki said "At least you can ask them how the new student looks, so we will not find her hard."

"That's not necessary, she's a new student, we just have to look for a foreign face." Momo said confidently.

"You speak as if you know all the students of this school." Yuki replied.

"Hey, they all know me." Protest Momo who somehow feels humiliated.

A little annoyed Yuki replied, "They know you does not mean you know them."

"What's wrong with you today, while-" before he could finish his words, someone bumped him in the corridor.

"Ouch" "Ow" Anyone who bumps into him is currently on the floor.

"Hey look around as you walk." spat momo without seeing who had hit him because they collided hard enough to make him a little sway.

"S-sorry I did not see you." The student replied in a soft yet child-like voice.

Shocked to hear the voice, Momo quickly looked up towards the rookie who is currently assisted standing by Yuki.

"Are you okay?" Ask Yuki with a little worry.

"Hai' daijoubu desu, Thank you." The student replied.

After that she look at Momo who was silent watching them, their eyes met, 'beautiful' thought Momo when he saw her.

"Again I'm sorry, I did not see you guys at the turn," Her words made Momo wake up from his mind.

"I'm a little panicked because of getting lost, I-I mean, e-etto ... I'm really sorry." She say a little panicked and embarrassed. Seeing her adorable reaction, making Yuki laugh followed by Momo.

Puzzled because they were laughing, she ask, "W-why are you laughing, is there something wrong with what I say? O-or am i looking strange?! Because the other students have been staring at me, so I think there must be something wrong, I try to think positively by thinking maybe they stare like that because I'm a new student, but after meeting you I think I'm wrong, you laugh, so I think there's something wrong with me and- "

"hey, hey, hey, calm down, there's nothing wrong with you." Momo said still laughing a little.

Do not believe it, "R-really? Then W-why are you still laughing? If nothing is wrong at least stop laughing! It's not polite to laugh at a girl." Riku sullen and pout.

'Kawai' thought the two of them.

"Ehem, sorry if we're not polite, we laugh because we think your reaction looks cute." Yuki said,

"eh?"

"What is your name?" disrespectful Momo interrupt their conversation "my name is Momose Sunohara and he is Yukito Orikasa, you can call me Momo and him Yuki, we are third years"

"Momo it is not polite to interrupt people conversation" said Yuki which Momo ignored "So what's your name?"

"M-my name is Riku, Nanase Riku." Introduction Riku staring at them both, especially Momo who she think a little rude.

"Nanase?" asked Momo and Yuki together.

"Hai’, is there anything wrong with that?" She asked a little curious because their reaction was the same as her classmate this morning.

"Are you-" "No, nothing's wrong." Cut Yuki before Momo completes the question.

"I hear you're lost, where are you going?" Ask yuki.

"I-I'm not lost." She denied it.

“It does not look like that for me, and I'm sure you were freaked out because you're got lost." Yuki teasing.

Momo stares at his friend, because he does not usually tease new people, especially girl. "Y-you just misheard." Riku keeps denying it.

Attracted by the reaction she given, Momo tease Riku, "Really? You heard her Yuki? She said she did not get lost, I think we can leave her here alone," hearing what Momo said, her eyes widened.

Seeing her reaction, Yuki continue to teasing her," I think you are true Momo, aah, we intend to help her, but because she did not get lost we can go now, hopefully the discipline teacher did not think she skipped class because she hanging around during school hours."

They turn to leave, only three steps, they stop because there is a hold or you can say something pulling the back of their uniforms. Staring at each other, they throw a grin.

Turn around, Yuki asks plainly, "yes?" "Is there something wrong?" Ask Momo grinning. In shame, Riku lowered her head to mumble something.

"Hmm? What's that? We can not hear you?" Yuki asked teasingly.

"All right, all right, I'm lost," Riku said, screaming a little "Can you two help me find my class," she continued, frowning and avoiding their gazes with a red face to match her eyes and hair.

Unexpectedly Momo suddenly hugged her, "aaww, does not she look adorable to you Yuki?" Praise Momo somehow look happy.

"You're right, she's too cute," Yuki said, ruffling her hair.  

Riku was too shocked to respond to what happened, a few seconds later she realized and said frantically, "s-senpai, what are you guys doing?!"

"Hug you" "ruffling your hair" they both answered together.

"T-that's not what I mean a-and c-can you stop doing it." She said embarrassed, because they were now the center of attention.

"No way" they replied again.

"Y-you make us the center of attention, and this can be classified as sexual harassment, stop it or I will r-report you two to the teacher." She threatened while embarrassed.

Though they did not want to stop, they finally did. "Aww, you’re not fun Riri-chan." Protest Momo as he let go of his embrace.

"Riri-chan?" Asked Riku confused.

"Yes, that's a new nickname for you" answered the somewhat proud Momo. Feeling tired, Riku just sighed, “Call me whatever you want”.

"So where's your class?" Ask Yuki.

 "1-A" answered riku.

"Oooo, is not that the same class as the i7" asked the enthusiastic Momo.

"i7? Who are they?" Asked Riku confused.

"You do not know?" Ask them both a little surprised, got a shake in reply, they finally understand because she is still new here.

"Maa, you'll find out soon." Yuki said patting over her head, "Okay, come on, we'll take you to your class"

They both take her back to the class with Momo who always ask anything about her, enough to annoy the girl among them and do not forget Yuki who always find something to tease her.

After a long trip to the class for Riku but short journey for the two boys, they finally reached the door of her class. The existence of Re:vale there and their closeness with new student make them the subject of others students’s talk, being too tired with both of them, Riku not really paying attention.

"Thanks senpai for taking me back to class." Riku say polite.

Not yet had time to turn around, they stopped her, "Wait!!"

"Yes? Do you need something?" Asked Riku a little confused.

Exchanging views, they grin and said replacements, "As a token of gratitude" "we want a kiss".

It took a while for her to process what they just said, "That's impossible senpai" she said irritably and embarrassed, without waiting she turn away from her two senpai who now laughing at her reaction. “After school you can come to basketball club.” Shout Momo but unfortunately didn’t heard by Riku.

Feel there was no other need, they turn to go back to their class. "Hey Yuki, why did you stop me when I wanted to ask her about what her relationship with one of the Trigger member?" Ask Momo suddenly.

"I do not know, I think it's more fun if we know it ourselves than ask her." Yuki shrugged his shoulders.

"That does not make sense," said Momo. "Besides I'm not sure if they're really related, I mean, they're so different."

Yuki nodded and said, "Yes you're right, their nature is so different, but I will not deny if they have a slightly similar face."

“You’re right” said Momo

There is silence between them, they think of somethings else that might be the same as each other.

"I want to meet and talk to her again." Momo said

"We just split up and you miss her already?" Ask yuki

 "Hey, I can’t help it, she really caught my attention." Momo said.

"Let's just hurry, or we'll be late for class." Remember yuki.

He did not deny what Momo said, because he felt the same way.

 

'Looks like I'm gonna buy time to get to know her closer' ‘I want to know her more’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the OOC-ness


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time Riku know how it feels to be with a real friends

 

 

_'Looks like I'm gonna buy time to get to know her closer' ‘I want to know her more’_

 

 

**Third pov**

'What’s wrong with them, suddenly asking for a kiss. Sucks, really sucks' thought Riku, can’t understand the behavior of both her senpai earlier.

Not wanting to think any further, Riku sat in her place and pulled out what was needed for the next lesson.

Shortly after Riku was in the class, the i7 member entered the classroom and Tamaki who saw her immediately approached her, "Ri-chan we’re back, how's your time in the library?"

"Welcome back" replied Riku with a smile but after that she frown “and about my time it sucks.”

"Eh? What's wrong? What's going on?" Sogo ask a little worried.

"Ooh, is there a student who bothered you? If yes, tell me how they looks, I will tidy up for you" asked Mitsuki while crack his knuckles.

Hearing the words Mitsuki say, suddenly aura around Sogo become dark, "Is that true Riku? Someone is bothering you?" Sogo asks with a nice smile but you can see the dark aura around him.

"D-daijoubu desu, nobody bothered me, I'm just annoyed." Clearly Riku a little scared.

" What makes you upset? "Ask Iori curious.

“Some senpais annoy me, but don’t worry I got it in hand.” Riku said.

Riku see them all six bewilder, they had known each other this morning, but why were they so worried as if they had known each other for a long time, “say, we just know each other this morning, why are you all worried?”

Hearing the her question, Yamato said "What are you talking about, of course we are worried about you, we're friends, so it's only natural things that we worry about each other. And this is your first day here, different from us which is since junior high here of course we worry, what if later there are students who bullied you, what if there are men who act insolent, and small things like what if you got lost. "

Yamato's words make her eyes tingle and her eyes filled with tears and he immeditly panic, "W-wait, did I say the wrong thing, s-sorry I-"

"No, you did not say the wrong thing Yamato-san, I'm just so happy when you say something like that to me. " Riku wiped a drop of tears.

Feeling weird with Riku reaction, Iori said, "You say as if you never had a friend before"

"Iori!!, s-sorry Riku, he really likes to say unpleasant things" said Mitsuki feel bad.

Laughed softly, Riku reply, "It's okay Mitsuki, he's right I never had friends before, you guys are my first friends."

"Ooo ... We are the same Riku, I also have no friends before I meet them, it seems we are destined to be together." said Nagi with eyes twinkling and grasping her arms with a face too close.

Seeing this, of course their five pull him to get away, feeling uncomfortable with their closeness.

Though a little annoyed with Nagi and Riku's closeness before, "What do you mean by that Ri-chan? Why do not you have friends? Even if you're nice and sweet." Ask Tamaki.

"W-well, since I was a kid I've been in and out of hospital all the time, I can not really be in the outside world, so I'm homeschooling, my only friend is my twin brother, even if I go out, my brother will definitely accompany me to make sure I'm okay, even though I can not be free while out, I'm still happy because my brother is beside me. But I really wanted to feel what it was like to have a friends, so I asked my brother to let me go to school outside when I was in high school, my illness was not as severe as ever since I turned 13 so I tried to convince him, *cuckle* it takes a long time to convince him to let me, but because he can not really ignore me, he finally allowed me as long as we were in the same school, so he could still watch over me. So it's the first time I go to school outside." Clearly Riku,

They pause after hear her explanation, “Where’s yours parents?” ask Iori.

“My parents died when I’m 6, after that my grandma took their place, but passed away three years ago and since that the one who take care of me is my brother.” Said Riku with little smile.

After hearing what Riku said, Iori feel bad, “Sorry” Iori mumble.

“It’s ok”

"You sick Riku?" Sogo ask feel worry

Seeing the worry face of her friends make Riku feel a little guilty for telling about her life, "yes, I have a problem with my respiratory tract, it will recur if I stress, do to much work or inhale too much dust"

"I feel sorry for your lost, but i’m happy that you tell this to us." said Mitsuki relieved as he tapped over Riku's head.

Confused, Tamaki asked, "So what?"

"That’s mean we already know her better and since we already know her state, at least we will not take action that will harm her, it's different if we do not know, we might do something that causes her life in danger." Explain Yamato.

 “Ah" Tamaki say understood,

"It's ok Ri-chan / Rikku, we will take care of you." Said both Tamaki and Nagi together look at Riku.

"Thank you" She said with a smile

They continue their conversation about their childhood to other random things. In the middle of their conversation a student came up to Riku desk and asked, "A-ano Nanase-san?"

"Yes?" She answered distractedly.

"U-um, I want to ask you what your relationship is with Re:vale? Because I saw you guys together and it looks like you guys are very close." Ask the student nervously.

Hearing the word Re:vale, i7 who was still talking distract to look at them. Do not understand who her meant, Riku asked, "Who do you mean?"

"Ah, I-I mean Momo-senpai and Yuki-senpai," the student explain.

Understand, "They just help me find the class" replied Riku.

"S-sou ka, arigatou, sorry for bothering you." Said the student before left.

Riku just nodded her head, she turn her attention back to i7 only to find them looking at her with confused look.

"Is there something wrong?" she do not feel comfortable being the center of attention.

"Do you know Re:vale?" “You meet them?” Ask Mitsuki and Yamato.

"No, I do not know them, but if what you mean is Momo-senpai and Yuki-senpai I just know them because they helped me get back to the class." She say.

"Why they had to help you? Are you got lost?" Ask Iori.

"Y-yes, this is my first day here so it's natural that I'm lost." Answer her.

"You poor thing, you should have asked one of us to keep you company." Nagi said suddenly hugged her and rubbed their cheeks.

"W-what are you doing, you're too close. And I forgot to ask you guys." She say embarrassed.

Look at that, another member pulled Nagi away as Sogo and Mitsuki hide Riku behind them "How many times I told to stop doing it to every girl," said Mitsuki upset.

"No, I do not do it to every girls but my Riku and will always Riku." said Nagi dramatically.

“She is not yours!!” shout  all of them expect Iori and Yamato who piss off.

"W-who is it Re:vale? Are they both who you call Re:vale? And if I'm not mistaken, Momo-senpai also said about me who is in the same class as i7, who are they?" Question Riku after successfully recovering from Nagi previous action.

Before they can explain anything, the entrance bell rang. "We will explain tomorrow" said Sogo smiling.

 

**Time skip**

 

The sign bell rang, the students flocked out to join the club or go home. Not wanting to get caught in the crowd of students, Riku wait until the situation a little calm.

"You’re not going back Ri-chan?" Ask tamaki

"Ah, I'm waiting till not too many students," her answer, "you guys coming home?"

"We will follow the club's activities." Yamato said

"What club?" She ask curious

"Basketball" they answer together except Iori

She felt like someone say about basketball before, but she ignore it, "That’s cool, I wish I can watch you practice now, but I must going home now,” she said while get up “ganbatte for your club activities, I'll see you practice sometime." She say were smiling broadly. Aah, again, her smile make them silent,

“Ahem, let us accompany you until front gate.” Said Yamato.

“You don’t need to do that, I can walk by myself, what if you all late for club activity?” said Riku try to refuse.

“It’s ok, you don’t need to be woried, we will not be late.” Say Sogo with smile.

“W-well if you say so” mumble Riku. They walk her to school gate with silent.

"You come home by bus?" Ask Iori broke the silent,

"No, I will ride my sketboard just like this morning" replied Riku

"Is your house close?" Mitsuki ask

"No, my house is on the hill, far enough but it's okay, because almost too late I forgot to bring my money" answered Riku sheepish.

"You're sure it'll be fine, your house is far enough, and you'll have to walk as you go up the hill, what if your illness has relapsed or what if someone bad approach you? you can borrow my money for a bus, or one of us can drive you home." Sogo say worry.

"So right, what if something bad happened to you when we were not around." Yamato said also worry.

"Daijoubu desu, I'll take care of myself, after all I carry my inhaler everywhere, so you do not have to worry if I relapse and for bad person, I already know this place outside my head from my brother stories so i can run and hide from them without being lost." Say Riku try to calm them.

“The first one is ok, but the second one make me more woried now.” Say Sogo.

“I’ll be fine Sogo-san, if something bad happen I can search for help.” Riku said try to calm him.

Sogo watch her unsure, “I-if you say so”, even still worry, Sogo don’t want to hold her any longer.

"Are you sure Rikku?" "I can give you piggy ride to go home." said Nagi and Tamaki together. They reach school gate.

Turn around, Riku smiled and said, "No need, I’ll be careful ok, then I'm going."

"Have a good trip / be careful on the road." They said together

Riku climbed up her sketboard and waved to her friends who were waved back.

On the way home she can’t stop smiling, 'finally I have a friend, I will tell all this to Tenn-nii later.' Think Riku happy.

"They're really good friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riku still innocent, that’s why she can’t act properly when someone too close with her and she’s not that shy type especially toward Momo and Yuki who always tease and annoy her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She meet another one

 

 

_"They're really good friends.”_

**Third pov - with i7**

"Is she really going to be all right?" Ask Sogo worried while see Riku farther away.

"No need to worry, you has to trust her." said Yamato.

"I know, but still she makes me worry, other than about her illness she is a girl, and again she said that she knows the area around from her brother's story which means she does not know at all, and it makes me even more worried." said Sogo getting panic.

"M-maa, how else, we can not do anything other than trust her and even though like that, Riku is a strong girl, I know from the first time see her, you can pour your worries to her tomorrow, we'd better get going to practice, or captain will scold us for being late." Mitsuki said trying to convince Sogo even he also worried.

Though still worried, Sogo finally follows his friends into the hall, not wanting to get remark from their annoying captain and vice-captain, while compiling a list of what he will say to Riku tomorrow.

 

**Meanwhile Riku**

"Hufh" Riku sighed for the umpteenth time, the happy aura that was around her slowly disappeared. How not, when she thinks about what happened today to tell Tenn, he did not come back home, he has important thing he said. 'Hmpf! What that important thing anyway?' Think Riku pout. She looked up at the sky, remembering her conversation with her brother on the phone before.

 

**Flashback**

Riku is riding on her sketboard slowly, reaching the farming area near her home she decides to get off her sketboard and walk.

Riku stopped because her phone rang, she saw who was calling her and her mood light up when she knew it from her brother.

Without a second thought, she lifted it up, "Ten-nii!!" Greet Riku happy.

 _"Ah Riku, how is your day? Is everything all right?"_ asked Tenn, though could not see her brother's face, Riku know that he smiled.

"Hai’, it's all right. Tenn-nii, listen! Today I-" before she could finish her speech, she heard someone call Tenn from across the phone.

Riku can’t hear what their talking about, waiting for her brother, she decided to sit by the tree trunk at the edge of the road _"Hai’, I understand."_ She heard her brother said to someone there.

 _"Riku? Are you still there?"_ asked Tenn afterwards.

"Yes"

 _“Gomen, what did you want to say?"_ ask Tenn to Riku.

"Nothings, do you have any other business?"

 _"Yeah, there's something important I have to do now. Gomen Riku, today I can’t go home, will you be all right?"_ ask Tenn sounds sorry.

Do not want to always bother and worried her brother, "hai’, daijoubu desu, Moouuu Tenn-nii stop treating me like a child, I'm an adult." Reply Riku pouted.

Tenn just chuckle at his sister, _“I can come home tomorrow, and Riku, don’t forget to lock all the doors and windows when I'm not home, don’t go out at night, don’t-"_

"Wakatta, wakatta , I already know, you always say it every day." Cut Riku in an annoyed tone.

Tenn just laughed at it, _"Okay, I'll go now, be careful, see you tomorrow,"_ message Tenn to Riku, _"and I love you."_

"Yes, I love you too, you're be careful too, I'll wait for you to come home." Reply Riku smile.

 _"Ja nee"_ "Jaa".

**End**

 

Riku was disappointed when her brother could not go home.... again, but because she did not want to add her brother's burden, she never complained, always greeted him with a big smile.

"What do you think he's doing about? He never told me." Riku asked herself, feeling a little sad because her brother never shared his troubles with her.

Do not want to think too much about it, she stand up to continue on the journey home. Had not been able to move, she was startled by someone screaming, "Gyaaaa"

Riku immediately turned to the source of the sound, did not see anyone, she turn and heard someone grunt.

Curious, she approached the origin of the sound and found a boy, maybe a year older than her, in a mud puddle. Seeing his face makes her want to laugh, but as Tenn-nii says, 'you should not laugh at the people but you have to help them', only two steps, she remembered the words after that, 'but if you're alone without me, ignore them, because may be they are bad people.’

’Sounds nasty indeed, but what he say is true, right?' Riku thought still watching the boy.

 

**Riku POV**

I do not know if I should help or leave him here, I remember what Tenn-nii told me about the danger of a stranger, 'but he's not like bad people' I thought.

Aaa ... Better help him, he look like in trouble and I’ll feel bad if does not help him, "um-umm, anoo, are you all right?" I asked him.

He looked up and smiled, "hai’, daijoubu desu." He said as he tried to stand up but failed and fell back, I look at him amused.

"Need help?" I asked, extending a hand.

"Ah, that's not necessary, you'll get dirty later on." Reject him.

"It's ok, after all I just got home from school, so I have not showered yet." I say with smile still not pull my hand.

He thought for a moment and finally accepted my hand while say thank you. After helping him up, "How did you fall in that mud?" I said amused,

"Ah, I'm using my phone so I don’t really pay attention around" he replied shyly.

"You know that is dangerous to use a communication tools when walking isn’t it? You're lucky you just fall into the mud, what if you're on the highway and hit by a car when not paying attention?" I scold him, just like a mom, " you should be more careful."

"G-gomen" he apologizes while scratching the back of his head

I was wondering if I should take him home to wash up? Tenn-nii is not home, but I can not leave him here either.

'*sigh* I don’t think there's any harm in it, after all he'll just stop by to wash up’ I thought, " you can stop by my house, just to clean yourself up, you can not go dirty like that." I said to him, he would like to refuse, but I cut him off, "I insist" I say smiling.

"W-well, if it’s ok to you, i’ll go then." He said. I just nodded my head, and walked in front of him to guide him toward my house.

When I got home, I unlocked the house and place my skateboard beside shoes place after let him in, "Please come in, the bathroom is at the end of coridor a green doorway." I told him

"Excuse me" excuse him and then went to use the bathroom.

"Wait" I stopped him,

"yes?" he stop and turn to me.

"Do you have a change of clothes?"

"Hai’, I brought a change of clothes in a bag, you do not have to worry." He said.

"Okay," I wondered why he'd brought a change of clothes in his bag, but soon forgot about it.

I went in my room and changed clothes, I came down and it looks like he has not finished using the bathroom. I was thinking maybe I should prepare a drink for him, yes, that sounds like a good idea.

Before I entered the kitchen, I saw his phone ringing, feeling disrespectful to pick it up I left it alone, after making a drink, i am back and found his phone still ringing.

I turned to the bathroom and saw no sign of him coming. Curious and slightly distracted, I decided to pick up his call, 'I'll deal with it later' I thought.

Just brought it to my ear, I've been greeted by the grunts of someone who seemed to be upset, "hey, where are you, we've been waiting for you since, if you have anything else to do you should be say- "

"A-anoo, gomen, but I'm not the one you're looking for" cut me a little scared.

"Girl?" I can hear him murmuring, "ah, can I talk to who has a phone?" He said a little calm.

"He's in the bathroom now, cleaning up." I explained to him.

"Eh? Cleaning up? What did you two just do?" Asked him a little surprised.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked not to understand, but after thinking about what he meant, I hurriedly said, "W-what have been you thinking?! W-we did nothing, I just helped him when he fell in the mud and suggest him to clean up in my home" I said frantically and embarrassed.

"Eh? So... You two didn’t do anything?" he asked,

"O-of course not!! I do not even know him"

"ah, gomen." He said apologetically, "Can you tell me where your house is now? I have to pick him up soon." I thought for a moment whether I should give my home address or not,

After thinking, "no, I can not give my address to you, I do not know you, just wait at  supermarket at the xxx street, I'll tell your friend that you’ll wait him there." I said.

"*sigh* It's not like I have malicious intentions on you, but fine, tell him I'll be waiting for him there." He said.

"Yes" I close the connection.

I just put his cell phone, when the bathroom door opened to reveal the boy who was clean and neat, I looked at him without blinking, did not think that if he was quite handsome.

"Ano.. Arigatou, for allowing me to use your bathroom." he said to me,

"A-ah, hai' daijoubu... Ettoo ..." I said

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, second years senior high students, nice to meet you."

"Ah, my name is Nanase Riku, first years senior high student, nice to meet you too Ryuu-senpai"

"Nanase?" muttered Ryuu-senpai

He seemed to want to say something but I cut him off, "ah, gomen senpai, I just picked up your phone without permission, it keeps ringing so I picked it up. That's from your friend, reminding me if you don’t hurry you'll be late." hear my explanation, Ryuu-senpai start to panic.

"S-senpai calm down, I told him to meet you at the supermarket at the xxx street, sorry i can’t gave him my address while nobody home, it's not too far from here, so you better go now, he may have been waiting for you. And again, I'm sorry I can’t walk you there, it almost night and my brother will angry if I’m out when night." I told him.

“You can’t give your address, but you let me come here?” ask Ryuu-senpai after calm down with a smile.

“w-well, that’s because i can’t just leave you there” i said look around.

"Hai’, hai’, wakatta, thank you for your help and sorry if I trouble you." He said as he walked out.

I walked him just to the front of the gate, "It’s fine. Be careful on the street senpai, don’t use your phone again while walking." I reminded him at once.

He just chuckle and say, "yes, I'll remember that, and again thank you." He said patting my head before walked away while waving his hand.

I just watch him go and wave back. Sighing, I went inside and threw myself on the sofa.

"What a weird day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention it, but, i want you to know that in this story, I7 and Re:vale is not an idol. The one who still be idol is just Trigger. They school in an ordinary and elite school. Tenn name still Nanase Tenn not Kujou Tenn.  
> Please remember this when you read my story


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another young man to win Riku heart

_“What a weird day”_

 

 

**Third pov**

Yesterday was an exhausting day for Riku, but she still woke up with joy and excitement.

It's her second day of school, she does not want to miss it and she wants to meet his friends soon. Although they did not spend much time together yesterday, she still enjoyed it.

Riku wakes up early to make a bento for herself and she does not need to rush to school. Finished getting ready, looked at the clock and she still had 55 minutes left, time to go to school from her house didn’t take that long as people think so she decided to leave for school by walk. Thinking it would be good for her to move more.

She walk with a slow rhythm while enjoying the refreshing morning breeze. Staying at place far enough from city is really good for her condition.

As she passed the park, she heard a child crying, stopped, she tried to sharpen her hearing. After being sure of where the voice came from, Riku approached it and found a child hugging one of the legs of a student who seemed to be in same school with her weeping.

And it seems the student did not know what to do, because she can see the confused and troubled on his face. She wanted to ignore them, but she was weak when it come to children and again she felt bad for the student.

Sighed, she approached them. She exchanged glance with the student, she smile at him and turned her attention to the child, "Hey, why are you crying? Where are your parents?" she asked while she equalize their height.

While the student just stood watching her a little surprised, did not think that she will help him. Considering some people just pass by without noticed them or ignore them.

At first the child ignored her by hiding their face, in a softer tone she said, "it's ok, I'm not going to hurt you, you can trust me. I’m his friend afterall.”

The child just silently listening to her words until finally looked up at the student. "Is she really your f-friend?" Asked the child whispering

The student just silently watching them, lost, make Riku sigh and look at him, "It’s true, right? We are friends." Riku said with smile, make him stunned for a moment.

Clearing his throat, he said while looking to the kid, "yes, we're friend, you can trust her."

Riku turn her attention to the kid, "see, we're friend, so you want to tell me what happened?" said Riku with cheerful tone.

Hesitantly, he said, "I'm separated from m-my parents, I just go for a while to catch the grasshoppers and w-when I get back they *sniff* *snif*"

They about to cry but, "there, there" Riku hugged the child to calm the child down.

After being hugged, the child suddenly cried louder, it just made them a little panicked and Riku decided to hug the child more tightly while rubbing the child's back. She try to stop them from crying and look at the student for help, but he just look back at her with ‘i don’t know what to do’ face, make her sigh.....again.

"We'll help you find them ok? So stop crying." Riku comforted him

They still sniffling and take a time to calm, "You promise?" the child asked, a little calm now and staring at her, and being answered with a nod by Riku,

"you will not leave me until you find them right?" they look at Riku with hopefully eyes.

"Of course" replied Riku while wiping the child tears with smile, the boy held up his little finger, "pinkie promise?"

"Pinkie promise" Riku say smile wider and linked their little finger.

After that the child turned their attention to the student and held up their little finger, the student just stared at the child, did not know what to react.

Sighing, Riku grabbed one of his hands and held up his little finger, causing the young man to surprise, "pinkie promise" linking their fingers,

"Gomenne, he never did a pinkie promise, so he does not know how." Explain Riku at the sight of the child's sad expression, thought he would not help them.

Surprised to hear her explanation, the child asked, "then how do you make a promise with each others?"

"We are know each others for a long time." Say Riku winking,

"let's find your parents shall we?" the kid just nod and take Riku’s right hand and the student’s left hand, much to his surprise but allow it.

If you see them, you'll think that they're a family if not for the uniforms they wear. While searching their parents, the child invite them to chat with joy and excitement. Much to Riku relieve because they’re not look sad anymore. Riku respond to their words cheerfully and sometimes involves the student who answer awkwardly. When he is not in the chat, he just looked at them especially Riku with interest. It took a long time then their thought to find their parents.

After finding them and do a little chat, they split up, "bye bye onee-san, onii-san let's play together next time." The child shouted with enthusiasm as they waved.

"Of course" Riku shouted slightly and waved her hand, saw the student not waving his hand, Riku grabbed one of his hands and said, "you wave too, they will be happy."

Amused with her action, he raise his hand and wave, make the kid smile wider. "See? You make them happy."

They stuck for a moment until they can’t see the family and turned to school. They walk in silent, don’t know what to talk about.

"I don’t know that we're friends and know each other for a long time. " Ask him suddenly a little joking try to break the awkward silent.

Riku stratled, "W-well if you want to be my friend, I'll be your friend, and I can’t help it, if I don’t lie, the kid won’t let you go." Said Riku crossing her arms.

"Really a bad example to lied to children" he smirk,

"Just this time" said Riku look away still crossing her arm and pout.

"Cute" whisper the boy,

"huh?"

Clearing his throat, "Nothing"

They walk in silent again, but being a curious kid she is, "By the way, how can you get caught in that situation?" Ask Riku.

"Ah, that's...... "

 

**Mini Flashback**

He walked casually toward school, "sometimes walking like this is not bad either" he murmured.

At the moment he is not wearing any disguises because there are not too many people around here. So he can be free without fear of any fans chasing him.

Upon reaching the park, he seen a little child sitting, hugging their knee and hiding their face, judging from his place it looks like the child is crying.

Don’t know what gets him, he approach the child and asked hesitantly, "hey, are you ok?"

Unanswered, he walked closer and tapped the child slowly on the shoulder, "are you ok?"

The child looked up, and could be seen if the child really cried.

They just stared at each other until suddenly the child jumped hugging his one leg and crying loudly, "huwaaaaaa"

It made him panic, "o-oi"

**End**

"... That's what happened" he explained.

"Hahahaha" Riku can only laugh at his's explanation.

"What you laughing for?" Asked the student a little annoyed.

"S-sorry, I just can’t believe it, why you came to them if you do not know what to do?" Said Riku while giggle and wave her hands slowly.

"Well, I just can not leave that kid alone, I'm not heartless." The student said it sarcastic

Riku stop laughing and watch him with a smug face and stupid smile, "hmmm".

"What? Why do you see me like that?" Asked the student still a little annoyed.

“If I don’t meet you in a stuation like that before, i would think you are a rude and bad person like my brother said.” She said with stupid grin

Feel annoyed, the student flick her forehead, “is that so? I’m lucky we meet then.”

Riku just stroking her forehead while pouting with a pained expresion. Seeing this, the student suddenly feel bad, “do i flick your forehead too hard? It is hurt?” he ask worried trying to get a better look at her forehead.

“No, i’m fine.” She look up at him and say, "You're really a good person." Riku smiled sweetly.

Looking at Riku smile, the student suddenly stopped and kept staring at Riku forgeting his worried, make Riku come stop and look at him with a puzzled look while tilting her head.

Snap up, "ahem, I do not know your name." Said the student change the subject.

"Ah" as if just realizing it, "my name is Nanase Riku, you can just call me Riku, I'm first years, it's nice to meet you."

The boy frown after hearing her name, "so who is your name?" Ask riku,

"My name is Yaotome Gaku, second years, nice to meet you too."

"Ooo ... So you're a senpai. Say senpai, are we ever meet each other before? Your voice sounds familiar." State her while continue walking.

"I do not think we ever meet before, but I feel that I'm already heard your voice somewhere before." He said thinking.

" So you feel the same, huh?"

They had just set foot in the schoolyard, but the bell rang, startling them.

Riku hurriedly ran after saying out loud to her senpai, "I have to go now, bye senpai, let's meet and talk again sometimes."

"Hey!!" call him before she goes any further, she turns with puzzle expression, "Thanks for before",

She just smile and say, "no problem" continue running while wave to him.

"What a weird girl" sake his head, "but she's pretty interesting." Said gaku smile while walk calmly to his class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made Gaku a little tsundere even not as much as Iori XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sogo you really became like a mother XD

  
  


_"What a weird girl, but she's pretty interesting."_  
  
  


**Third pov**

This morning class I-A was in a crowded state as usual, full of chit-chat students. And if you look at the back of clasroom, you'll find a group of handsome young men gathered and chatting about sometings.

"Ne, why Ri-chanhas not arrived yet?" Ask tamaki.

Tamaki question distract them, make them look at her seat and Sogo immediately remembering about yesterday event and become panic "Eeehh? Why she has come yet? Is sometings bad happened to her? I told you guys before, that's why I told you to not let her go home alone yesterday!! It's too dangerous for her. What if a robber rob her, what if-"

" Sogo-san please calm down, stop thinking negatively, she'll be fine ok? I'm sure she's just coming late. " Say Iori try to calm Sogo who started rant about Riku,

"Iori is right, nothings bad will happen to Rikku, she's a strong person" add Nagi.

"You seen her yesterday right? She looked so happy, today is still her second day at school, I doubt she'll let it pass and i'm sure she can take care of herself." Say Mitsuki positively.

"Wait a bit more, I'm sure she'll be here" said Yamato.

Even they all said somethings like that, they still feel worry after heard what Sogo said for all possibilities.

As if answer their worried, door class swing open, showing a heavy breathing Riku, seeing that, they rush to her, remembered about her illness and worry about what might happened to her.

Sogo was the one who bombarded her with question, "Riku, are you ok? Is something happen? Why you breathing heavy? *gasp* are your illness-"

"Calm down will you, you'll make it worse for her" said Yamato make Sogo stop and look at Riku worry.

"I'm *hufh* *hufh* fine Sogo-san, Yamato-san. It's not my *hufh* illness." say Riku to them,

"Sit down and this, drink water." Iori said while offering her a bottle of water.

"Then what happen?" He asked for explanation,

After feeling quite calm, she explaining how she had to run from gate because she afraid to be late for class.

Flick her forehead, "Even so you can not run like that, our class is not too far away from gate, so you can just do a little run, you will not be late for it." Yamato scold her.

"Mattaku, what a troublesome girl." Iori said,

"G-gomen Yamato-san" said Riku feel bad to make her friends worried while rubbing her forehead.

"And I am sorry if I am a troublesome person" said Riku to Iori a bit sarcastic.

"It's ok if you understand" Iori patting her head, and got the protest from Riku, feel like she's being treated like a child.

Their action only invites the laughter of other members.

Soon Sensei entered the classroom and the lesson began.

**Time skip**

Hours finished, so sensei out of class. Nagi rush to Riku place, "Rikku, let's eat lunch together." Said him excitedly.

"Ok" replied Riku laughing at his behavior as she took her bento box.

They walked with the other members to the roof and they sat there at circle.

They opened their respective bento boxes, "you made it by yourself?" asked mitsuki when looking at the contents of Riku bento, Riku just nodded,

Seeing this, Yamato approach her, "Oh, let me try it, aaaa...." Yamato opened his mouth to be fed.

"umm...." she is not sure what to do, but seeing Yamato still waiting her to feed him, Riku took an omelet and directed it to Yamato's mouth, but before it came, Sogo had eaten it first, "yummy, you're really good at cooking riku." Praise Sogo with a smile, as if he did nothing,

"hey! that's for me! " Yamato protests are ignored by Sogo,

"here, you can try mine" said Sogo offer a piece of sausage into Riku's mouth,

And again, before Riku had opened her mouth, Yamato grabbed his hand and ate it, "that's good" Yamato said flatly,

They trow each other deathglare, make another members sweetdrop while Riku look at them dumbfouned.

"M-maa, do not mind them" said mitsuki,

Suddenly Tamaki took one omelet from Riku's bento box, "Tamaki! That's not polite!" scold Mitsuki to his friend,

"It's really good" Praise Tamaki ignoring his friend,

"Really?" Ask Nagi

"I want have a taste too." mumble Iori but can be heard by them

"Hey you guys, that's her lunch." said Mitsuki can't understand with his friends,

"It's ok, you guys can try it" said Riku, they take each one food from her lunch box, even Sogo and Yamato, "you too Mitsuki" insist Riku,

"W-well if you ok with that "said him while take one, "wow, it's really good" said Mitsuki in awe.

"Thank you and I can make it for you guys if you want when you came to play at my house" offer Riku smiling.

"We can play at your house Rikku?" aks Nagi fell happy and excited.

"Of course, why not? But when my brother at home ok?"

"You will be a good wife in the future." Said Yamato suddenly.

"eh?"

"He's right" said others member while looking at Riku smile.

"T-thanks guys" said Riku feel embarassed.

They continue their lunch. They talk and laugh at each others and didn't realise they had finish their bento. When they finished and cleared things up, they did not go straight back to class and decided to talk over there, the entry bell had not sounded yet. And unfortunate for Riku, she get a lecture from Sogo who really worried yesterday and just now.

"How you attend this school?" asked Mitsuki to Riku suddenly, "i mean it's just you and your brother...."

"i got schoolarship so that'll easier for our economic" said Riku

"Are you can't pay school?" Ask Tamaki

"I can, but I won't burden my brother  more. I'm not that bad at academic"

"Hey Riku?" call Sogo

"yes?"

"From what you said before, is your brother not always at home?" ask him curious

"Now that So mention it, I'm also curious" said Yamato while all members look at her.

"W-well, my brother had other things to do, so he often not going home."

They nod their head, "Wait!!" suddenly Nagi shout.

"What is it Nagi?" Ask Mitsuki annoyed with his friend suddenly shouted.

"If he's not home, how about you? Are you at home alone without someone keep you acompany?" ask Nagi make other members look at her again with worried look,

"It's ok, It's not like I'm alone for the first time. And I can protect myself."

"You're not feeling lonelly?" ask Sogo

"Of course I feel lonelly, but I won't add a burden to my brother again. He always protect me before and will always protect me, and he had his own others life too. I don't want that he ignore his own life just for me." Said Riku with sad smile.

They fell silent, feel bad for Riku. Suddenly Yamato ruffling her hair, "Y-yamato-san?" ask Riku confused.

"You're really a good sister. If you ever feel lonelly, you can call one of us, we'll more than willingly to keep you accompany." He said with smile.

She look around and found that other members smile at her, "Thanks you" she said with a wide smile.

That moment does not go long because Tamaki who sitting at Riku's left suddenly dropped his head on her lap, "e-eh? Ta-tamaki, what are you doing? do you feel unwell?" Asked Riku surprised,

"I'm fine, Ri-chan, can you carrising my hair, I'm tired."

"Hey Tamaki, get away from her, you bother her." Said Mitsuki upset about how blunt his friend.

"Nooo" whine Tamaki,

"Daijoubu desu, I do not mind," said Riku smile while carrising his hair, "after all I often do this to my brother, and I'm weak to little kids."

"He's not a child!!" said Iori,

Riku just chuckle and say "I feel like he's the one."

Without the knowledge of Riku, Tamaki smiles winning towards his friends, make them send deathglare to him but got ignored. Tamaki shut his eyes, comfortable with the way she treated him.

Don't want to lose, Nagi who sat at Riku's right, lean his body on her and snuggle his face to her shoulder.

Riku turn to him, "N-nagi?"

"I'm jealous, it's not fair if just Tamaki." Said Nagi pout while looking at her.

Don't know what to do, she just patting his head awkward.

"You two..." Call Sogo with deadly aura, make them both shudder and hide their face to Riku.

Other members do not like it, do not like to see how Nagi and Tamaki behave around her, things that they can't do openly.

"Ah, Sogo-san you promised to give me an explanation today." Said Riku ambiguous, make them snap their head toward her, even Sogo "what?!"

"What explanation?" Asked Mitsuki "what have you done to her when we were not around huh?" He interrogate Sogo.

Before Sogo explains anything, "horaa, about i7 and Re:vale, do not say you've forgotten!" Said Riku pout.

They were relieved that it was not what they thought they were.

Has not explained anything yet, someone spoke first, "i7 is us" said Yamato.

"huh?" Riku confused look at Yamato.

"What a slow person you are" said Iori with sigh while thinking 'how cute'.

"hey!!"

Before they can debate, Sogo cut them, "let me explain it to you" they turn their attention to him, "first is about Re:vale, Re:vale is group name for the third years duo Yuki-senpai and Momo-senpai. They known as perfect duo since at first years from their achievement and songs."

"Songs?" ask Riku doesn't understand why it related with songs, 'are they a celebrity?'

"Re:vale, Trigger and i7 is famous around school because their achievement, prestation and of course their songs. They sometimes hold some kind of concert to entertain others in or out school, that's why we have our own group name but we're not Idols except Trigger. And as Yamato said before i7 is us, so you don't need other explanation because you'll know about us personaly." finish Sogo with a smile.

Riku just stare at her friend dumbfouned before looking at them in awe, "wow!! That is soo cool" she said with sparkling eyes. They stunned while stare at her with a thin blush on their cheeks, "i never think Yuki-senpai and Momo-senpai is like that."

Riku sentence startled them, "w-what do you mean?" ask Mitsuki still recovering.

"well, they're annoying especially Momo-senpai" said Riku make them laugh

"I can't denied that" said Yamato.

"what about Trigger?" she ask aware that is still one group Sogo has not explain.

"Why you don't meet them personaly? they in same basketball club as us, so you can meet them and also watch us practice." Said Mitsuki happy.

She thought for a moment, "well, I do not think there's anything wrong" she shrugged, "okay, I'll come, I'll see you guys practice later." Said her with wide and cute smile,

"Cute"

"huh?" Riku turn just to get ignore.

The sign bell rang, much to make Tamaki and Nagi Dissapointed. They stood back and went to class.

Before standing up, someone stretched out his hand toward Riku, looked up, she found it was Iori's hand, without a second thought she received his hand, "thank you" she said smile.

"No problem"

They walked side by side behind the other members, "nee Iori" call Riku to get his attention,

"yes?"

"Are you in the same basketball team like them?" Ask riku,

"yes, why you ask?" Riku just muttered somethings,

"what is that?"

"Nothing, I just do not think if someone like you is going to join the basketball club."

Iori frown, "what do you mean someone like me?"

"Well, I guess you're the type of person who prefers to spend time with something like a lesson, spend your time with book, a smart type, you know." Riku's words scratched behind her neck.

"No, I don't really like reading, but I like sport like a normal boy, and thank you for the compliment before." Iori says,

"Compliment?"

"* sigh * you're really a slow person .." "Hey!" "... thanks for thinking that I'm a smart person."

Understand, "it's ok" she smiled before turning her attention back to the front.

Iori kept looking at her, thinking,

'what an interesting person'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IoRiku moment for the last :D


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

_'What an interesting person'_

 

 

 

**Third pov**

The bell was gone a few moments ago, unlike yesterday, Riku was still inside the school. Now Riku on her way to the teachers' room to collect the assignments. She hummed while walking, she turned and bumped into someone, making the assignments scattered on the floor.

She will fall butt first if only the person she bump didn’t hug her waist, preventing her from falling.

"Ah, thank you"

"Looks like it's your habit to bump someone while at a turn huh?" Said the one who still embraced her.

Hearing a familiar voice she tilted her head up and met a look with Yuki who featured an annoying smile.

"Eh? Yuki-senpai? What are you doing here? Why not go home?" Riku asked in a row.

"There's something I have to do in the teacher's room. And I have to go to the club activities after this. Why do not you go home yet?" Answer and ask Yuki

"I have to collect the task that Sensei assigned to the teacher's room." Answer Riku.

They feel silent for a moment, "Ah!!" exclaimed Riku suddenly,

"What is it?" ask Yuki a little suprise.

"The assigments!" She said look toward the task now scattered on the floor.

"Aaah, you make it scattered on the floor" state Yuki plainly.

"Umm... senpai?" Riku called,

"Yes?" Yuki replied to her

"You can take your arms off now, I will not fall." She said with a little blush on her cheeks.

"Hmmm..." Yuki muttered as if thinking, Riku can only look at him confused, "No"

"What?! Why?" asked Riku more confused.

Yuki suddenly tightens his arms, wiping the distance between their bodies,

"s-senpai?!" Call Riku put both hands on Yuki's chest, preventing them from getting closer.

"I said no!"

"B-but,"

"What if you fell when I let you go?" whispered Yuki with husky tune, make Riku slightly shivering.

“I w-will not” said Riku but got ignored.

Do not know what to do, Riku just quietly let her senpai still hugged her tightly with one hand while the other hand is playing her hair.

Yuki enjoying the moment he hugging Riku, she small and smell nice make him want to hug her forever. He bet if Momo here he will shout at him and try to take her away from him.

They paused long enough for Riku to finally speak, "s-senpai"

"yes?"

"I-i must collect this task now."

"Can not this wait?"

"N-no, I must c-collected them now, after that I have to go to my friends, and again are you not afraid of late attending your club activities?" clear Riku,

"Yours friends? And do not worry about my club activity."

"Y-yes, I have to go to the basketball club after this."

Yuki just hummed and tightened his arms with both hands while snuggle his face to her neck, inhaling deeply the scent of Riku body. Riku slightly shivers and bit her lower lip, do not know what to react.

Yuki sighs, mumbling, "you smell nice, I love it"

"huh?”

"and do not show this kind of expression to anyone else."

"Eh?"

"I'll help you carry it." Yuki said after removing his embrace.

'I hope I can hold her longer, she's very small and comfortable to hug.' Think Yuki.

"You do not have to do it senpai, I can do it myself You have to go to your clubs immediately, you're in third grade and have to give a good example to your seniors." reject her while picked up one by one the falling books, trying to forget what just happened.

"You really care about my club huh? I wish you could be more care about me." tease Yuki while helping Riku pick up most of the books,

Before she can protesting, "I said it's ok, after all my club members are not the type of members who will come straight to the club room so soon."

"What club did you enter senpai?" She asked, standing up, confirming the book in her arms.

They started walking toward the teacher's room, "You'll know, we'll go together after this because our goals are the same." Yuki said,

"eh? are you- "

"we have arrived" said Yuki open the door of the teacher room for Riku, Riku mumble thank you and went inside, "you can put thats on it."

"Ok"

They came out of the teachers' room and walked to their destination silently,

"senpai" Yuki turned to face Riku, "why are you so quiet?" Asked riku confused,

"Why do you ask like that?" Ask yuki raise his eyebrow,

"w-well, you'll usually bother me if there's a chance."

"Hmmm ...." Yuki said with a smug face.

"W-what?" She asked nervously,

Yuki suddenly stopped and was in front of her make Riku stop, "Why if I do not bother you? Do you like it when I disturb you? And now you feel lonely? if yes, I will continue to disturb you by be your side forever." Yuki said closing his face to Riku face,

Hear what Yuki say, Riku become embarrassed and blush really red," t-thats not what I mean. It's just w-weird to see you soo quite and please do not do that." said Riku keep her face from Yuki,

"you know? Do not think about that, let's go to the basketball club." Said Riku began to walk back to their original destination,

'I mean what I said Riku' thought Yuki,

"Why do you think if I'm going to the basketball club?" Ask Yuki teasingly.

"Y-you say we're headed to the same place, so I thought you'd go to the basketball club?” dare Riku slightly worried if she's wrong.

Yuki just laugh at her reaction, "w-what?"

"You really interesting girl" said Yuki while ruffling her hair.

"What do you mean? and please stop ruffling my hair senpai, you ruin it" scold Riku pouting.

"I just do not want to stop after seeing your adorable reaction." Said Yuki more ruining her hair with two hands.

It took a long time to avoid him, but finally she can do it. On the way she saw the pudding vending machine and automatically remember Tamaki, "senpai you can

go first" Riku said as she stopped

"Why?" Yuki asked while stop too,

"I want to buy some pudding."

"Do you like pudding?" asked Yuki,

"No, I only remember if one of my friends liked pudding, I want to buy some for him."

'Looks like I know who she means' thought yuki,

"Just for your friends? What about me?" ask Yuki tease her.

"You want some?"

"What do you think?"

"Umm .... if you want I can buy it for you." She said  not sure,

"Hahahaha ..... No need, what kind of man let a woman treat him?" Yuki just shook his head,

"Well ... What's wrong with that?"

"It's just do not feel right, just let me do it for you at our date, ok?"

"What?" Yuki just ignore her and walk back.

Do not get an answer, Riku let it slip and following her senpai. They arrived at the gym and Yuki went inside first, "Afternoon guys" greet him.

"Afternoon captain" greet back other members, to hear this Riku stares shocked at Yuki, realizing it, Yuki stares at her and just srugh his shoulders.

"hey Yuki I'm waiting for you for a very long time, wherever you are-" Momo stopped his speech as he spotted Riku beside Yuki, blinking twice, he suddenly rush to her and spun her around, "Riri-chan, I miss you so much." said Momo looking very pleased.

Riku too shocked to reacted, "S-senpai, stop!" said Riku start feeling dizzy, while member i7 just dumbstruck see this happening.

Without a second thought, Yuki immediately snatches her from Momo, "What do you think you did? Do you want to make her faint?" Snap Yuki to him.

Riku just hold her senpai because she still feel dizzy, look at this Momo panic and worry and try to snatch Riku from Yuki, "waahhh.... gomen Riri-chan, I did not mean to do it." While Yuki just trying to keep her out of reach by Momo.

As they began to quarrel, Riku distanced herself from both exhausted.

"Riku, are you ok? Is somethings hurt?" Ask sogo worried while rush to her with the rest members.

"I'm fine sogo-san"

"I know that the three of you meet before, but I do not know that you guys that close. Momo-senpai even give you a nickname." said Yamato

"we're not, we just meet yesterday. I don’t understand why they already attached to me though." State Riku.

The other members are just silent, because in fact they are also the same as their two senpai, attached at first meet.

"What's that?" Asked Mitsuki pointing at the package she was carrying,

"ah" her word just remembering it,

"This is pudding for you Tamaki, I bought it earlier." She smiled and gave the package to Tamaki.

"Waahhh... Arigatou Ri-chan you're the best." Said Tamaki hugged her from the side, snuggles his head to her neck make her giggles, "your welcome and stop this, it's tickles."

"You spoil him too much." said Yamato, "and Tama let her go, you pass her personal space." Yamato words toward tamaki.

"Nooo ... Do not wanna" Tamaki whine ignore him,

"what about me Rikku?" Ask nagi while hug her from other side.

"Ah, gomen Nagi, I just happened to see a pudding vending machine and thought to buy some for Tamaki and i don’t know if you guys like it." State Riku feel sorry.

Other members began to get annoyed with the behavior of both of them and tried to keep them away from Riku.

While the two senpai who had a fight just realized if Riku is not among them, looking around, they see Riku are being cuddled by two members i7 while other members try to pull them apart.

"Hey! Hands off " " do not touch mine" Yuki and Momo said together as they approached them and they started arguing with Riku still between them,

"Minna-san, please stop" please her but got ignore.

The gym doors open features three new faces.

"Riku?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the OOC-ness in this chapter  
> I can't help myself not to made intimate interaction between Riku and Yuki  
> Maybe it won't be the last time but it will be with others too and not just Yuki


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's wish they're not die in Tenn hand ;D

_"Riku?"_

 

 

**Third pov**

Seen three people walking along the school corridor, they're heading for club activities while chatting about something, well, or you can say two of them are arguing and the other is trying to break them.

"She will not last long with you," said the younger man who was shorter than them in a flat tone.

"What did you say!!!" Spat a man with silver hair.

"You two stop" asked the tallest man among those who tried to hold the silver-haired man to attack their youngest member.

"You're just jealous because there's no special girl to you now" snap the silver head,

"I already have one since birth, and I'm sure she's better than the girl you two talk about." said the smaller one calm.

Hearing this his two friends paused, "you have Tenn? And since birth?" Ask the taller one to Tenn curious.

"Yes, she is my sweet little sister." Tenn said with a gentle smile.

Made both his friends startled because this is the first time they see their youngest member seen.... Soft?

But it did not last long because he looked at his two friends with cold eyes and said, "but do not expect me to let you meet her Gaku, even you Ryuu"

"why not? I wonder how a sister from someone like you, I bet she's as annoying as you." Said Gaku mocking Tenn.

"What did you say?! My sister is the sweetest thing in this world!! Something you shouldn't have." said Tenn was not happy when his beloved sister was insulted.

"What the!! I dare you to say that again" shout Gaku irritated.

"M-maa, you two stop," Ryuu said trying to intervene, "I also curious, why you won't us to meet her?"

"I won't she fall for you and I won't his bad influence rub into her" Tenn said flatly while pointing at Gaku.

"You think she would fall for me?"

"What!!!"

As long as they are arguing, they do not feel they've reached the front of the gym. They can hear that their captain and vice-captain are arguing with someone or you can say some people from outside.

"Look like they're arguing about something useless again." Tenn said flatly.

"it's not somethings new" said Gaku while Ryuu just laugh nervously.

As they opened the door, they heard the voice of a girl who seemed to be trying to break them, a voice that was somehow so familiar to their ears.

Frowning their eyebrows, "it is about a girl?" Ask Gaku,

"look like it" Ryuu said.

They go in and see Re:vale and i7 are arguing, something unusual for anyone who knows them.

"Wow! What happened here" ask Ryuu confused and curious.

"If I know-" Tenn stop what he wants to say when his eyes catch familiar red between his senpai and kouhai.

Frowning, he try to clearly see what it is, and after he can see it, his eyes widening, “Riku?” Call him half wishing she was not someone he thought.

As if hearing his call, the girl turned to Tenn, her eyes wide for a moment, "Tenn-nii!! Help!!!" Call her with a resigned look.

Tenn was shocked that she was really Riku, without a second thought he rush there and pull his sister away from his senpais and kouhais grip. Make those who are there are surprised even Riku, "Eeeppp" Riku shrieked.

After that he hugged her protectively, buried Riku's face in his chest.

"Hey! What do yo-" Momo stop his sentence after seeing Tenn's cold, dangerous stare. Something very rare considering he can always restrain himself. He and the rest slowly step back not wanting to face Tenn wrath.

They hear Riku say somethings, but can not understand what she said because she's in the arms of Tenn. Riku struggle in Tenn's hug, "Tenn-nii, you make me unable to breathe." Mumble Riku is be heard by Tenn, Tenn diverts his gaze to Riku, "sorry" he said softly while loosening his arms.

"You okay?" Tenn asked quietly, slightly worried and guilty.

Riku look up to Tenn, "yes, i'm fine, you do not need to apologize" she said with big smile, make Tenn smile to her and ruffling her hair gently.

Riku snuggles to Tenn chest, "I miss you" Riku tightens her arms

"We just did not meet yesterday" Tenn said with smile while kiss Riku's head.

"Still" mumble Riku pouting. Tenn just laugh softly at his sister.

They instantly forget that not just the two of them in there. Everyone saw them with stupid eyes and gawking mouths.

"Sorry to interrupt, but ... Do not you guys want to explain something to us?" said Yamato not sure.

The twins were shocked and looked at them all. Riku takes off their arms and stands beside Tenn, "What needs to be explain?" Riku asked confused.

"Umm.... You and him?"

Riku blinked a few times, "ah" she smiled broadly and took Tenn's arm, "let me introduce him, he is my twin brother Nanase Tenn."

They were silent for a while until, "eeeeehhhhhhh" they all shouted in disbelief.

"Are you really his sister?"

"He's your brother?"

"How can you be twins?"

They cast questions of unbelief even

"How can demon and angel be twins?"

Hearing the question, Tenn looked at them with a sharp and cold stare makes them stop instantly.

"Why are you so surprised? Tenn-nii has been here since junior high school, I think at least one or two of you know him." Riku said not believing.

They do not know what to say, well, do not blame them if they do not know, Tenn is not the kind of person who likes to tell his personal life. And even if they knew he had a siblings, they would imagine someone who resembled the notoriously cold and annoying Tenn.

They were silent for a while until Gaku broke the silence between them, "you can not blame us for thinking he does not have a siblings"

"Even if he has I do not think it will be someone like you" continued Ryuu while scratching his head.

Tenn feels offended but he just stares at his two friends as the others nod in agreement.

"Ah! Gaku senpai and.... Ryu senpai!! " Said Riku to them a little surprised, not expecting to meet them here.

But if she remembers back, Gaku and Ryuu did say if they were in the second year but she did not think if they were Tenn's friends. They approached Riku and ignore the people around them who were once again surprised because they already knew each other.

"We meet again huh?"

"I do not know if you go to school here"

"I did not expect to meet you here" Riku said with a big grin, "and Ryuu-senpai, how can you not know I'm school here? We met while I was still wearing the uniform yesterday" Riku said to Ryuu pout

"Well, I did not pay much attention to what you wore yesterday" Ryuu sheppishly replied as he scratched his neck.

"Oh, did you two know each other?" Gaku asked them

"Yes" they answered simultaneously

"She was the girl who helped me yesterday" explained Ryuu made Riku chuckle remember the incident yesterday.

"Wait, if she is the girl who help you yesterday, that’s mean you the girl who picked up Ryuu's phone?" Gaku asked them, rather Riku surprised.

"Yes, how did yo-" Riku did not solve the question when she realized something, "You're Ryuu-senpai's friend who called him and thought about nasty things!!" Riku said surprisingly both.

"What?" Ryuu confused

"Hey! I do not thought nasty things" denied him," it's a natural reaction when a foreign girl picks up your friend's phone and says something like that "

"Of course it's not" Riku argue, "what if the one who pick up the phone are their relatives when they really do something like that?" Riku said won’t lose.

"You two stop" Ryuu's bedding, "and what are you really talking about? If you keep talking like that, you will cause a misunderstanding" Ryuu said

They looked at Ryuu and then each other for a long time until they both laughed, making Ryuu even more confused.

"It's nothing Ryuu-senpai"

"Just ignore us"

Ryuu still does not understand but decided to srugh it off, "by the way how do you guys know each other?" Asked Ryuu

Before one of them replied, Tenn interrupted their conversation, "you know them Riku?" Tenn asked his sister.

"Of course I know them Tenn-nii, if not why I can know their names?" Riku replied while looking at her brother amused.

Tenn just silent after listening Riku's words, feeling stupid. "So ... how do you guys get to know each other?" Tenn asked after finding his voice again.

"Which part would you like to hear first? Ryuu-senpai or Gaku-senpai? "Riku asked

"Let's hear Ryuu first" said Momo suddenly making all the views toward him.

"What? I'm also curious you know, are you not curious? "Momo said looking at them.

"We too" said Yamato representing all of them, "so Riku, please tell us"

Before Riku could tell, Tenn cut again, "wait! You also know them? "Tenn asked Riku, pointing at them all.

Riku nodded at Tenn, "I'll tell you later" Riku smiled, "I'll tell you how I met Ryuu-senpai then Gaku-senpai" Riku said looking at them all and started telling how they met.

 

**Time skip after story telling**

Their reactions vary after hearing Riku’s story, there are facepalm, snickers, even confused.

Tenn just shut up and stares at Riku after she finishes her story, feeling Tenn's gaze at her, Riku looks at her brother, "Tenn-nii?"

"You let Ryuu come to our house when I'm not at home Riku?" Tenn asked suddenly, staring straight at Riku

"U-umm ... yes?" Replied Riku a little trembling with her brother's gaze

"What did I tell you about taking a stranger to home when you were alone Riku?"

"He's not a stranger right? He's your friend "Riku said trying to divert her gaze from Tenn's gaze

"At least you have to tell me. What if the one you help not Ryuu but someone else? What if they are not good people? What if they- "

Riku interrupted Tenn's words by gently cupped Tenn's cheeks. This confers the attention of the other members to them.

"Tenn-nii" Riku says her brother name gently still holds Tenn's cheek while looking straight into his eyes, "I'm sorry I did not let you know first. But Tenn-nii, I'm not a kid anymore, I can take care of myself, trust me "Riku smiled

Tenn looked back into Riku's eyes wich full of tenderness and confidence. Tenn picked up some of Riku's hair and combed it softly. Sighing, he pressed his forehead with Riku, "well, I forgive you this time" Tenn says give up

Riku's smile widened at Tenn's words, before she could say anything, "but only this time, after this if you want to bring someone else to the house you have to tell me first. Whoever it is, "Tenn warned.

"Understand" Riku replied

They are still in the same position for a long time, leaving other members who can only look at them both. Do not know why they are jealous of Tenn who can make physical contact with Riku freely while they are not.

Yuki clearing his troath, getting the twins' attention distracted to him, "I can not imagine how Tenn's fans react when they see this" said him change the topic.

"I bet they will be jealous" Momo continued

Riku keeps herself away from Tenn and laughs awkwardly while scratching the back of her neck. Tenn just stared at them flatly, unconcerned.

"Yes, and there will be great news about ‘a famous singer Nanase Tenn turned out to have a twin sister’ if it's spread out" said Yamato

Hearing Yamato words, Riku frowned his eyebrows do not understand, "famous..... singer?" Riku asked quietly but can be heard by everyone.

"Trigger is a pretty famous singing group, so this is sure to be big news" says Mitsuki grinning.

Riku looked at her brother confused and wanted to ask what they meant by saying something like that. Tenn looked at Riku feeling guilty and did not know what to do and tell her sister right now.

Tenn kept this secret from Riku and waited for the right time to say it from his own mouth, not from others.

Before he could say anything, Yuki claps his hands several times, "well, enough to talk and start practicing" Yuki said to another member, "Riku can you watch from the edge of the field?" Yuki said looking at Riku.

Riku still wants to be there to hear an explanation from her brother, but she also does not want to interrupt their practice, so she just nods weakly and walks to the edge of the field numbly and sits there.

Tenn can only see Riku without saying anything. He can not focus on the practice today because his attention is drawn to Riku, he made mistakes several times that make his teammates ask if he is okay considering he rarely made a mistake, but of course he answered with "I'm fine"

They did not believe but decided not to say anything. The practice is over without Tenn realize, he approached Riku who all the time seemed to lose in her mind.

"Riku" call Tenn ignored by Riku, "Riku" calling Tenn once again a little louder makes her a little surprised.

Riku looked at her brother for a moment before turning her gaze, "yes?" She replied in a weak tone.

Tenn watched Riku understand if she was mad at him this time, "the practice is over, I'll change clothes and we can go home together later"

Riku just muttered and turned to get out of the gym, but Tenn holding one of her hands made her stop but she did not turn to look at Tenn and remain silent, "I'll explain it when we're at home, ok?"

Riku did not say anything and just nodded her head. Staring at Riku for a moment, Tenn let go of his grip and went into the dressing room.

 

'I has so much to say' Tenn thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m glad I can make it this far T^T  
> Next chapter will be Nanase twins moment


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanase Twins moment

_'_ _I has s_ _o much to say'_

They come home with the others with a bus, well, not all of them because some of them carry their private transportation.

On the way home there was no conversation between Tenn and Riku. Those who come home with them both certainly realize it, trying to find out what happened but did not get anything.

Feeling it's not their right to interfere, they decide to be quiet and ask when everythings is well.

They split up at their respective shelters. When they walked into their house, they did not talk to each other. They walked in silence and finally got home, "you should take a bath first" Tenn said to Riku, "I will prepare dinner for both of us"

Tenn had not got up yet, Riku held Tenn by holding his sleeve, "you said you would say it when we were home," Riku whispered.

"Would not it be better if after-"

"No!" Cut Riku, "I want to hear it now"

Tenn looked at Riku long enough to finally sigh, "okay, let's sit on the couch first"  
They walked toward the couch and sat side by side but facing each other.

"First, are you angry with me?" Tenn asked softly

Riku paused and thought, "No." She said softly without looking at Tenn

"Why? Are not you angry with me for hiding something this big from you? "Tenn asked not understand why Riku is not angry

Riku just stared at Tenn silently, "more than angry, I guess what I feel now more towards disappointed" said Riku with sad eyes

Tenn furrowed his eyebrows do not understand, why his sister was not angry at him but rather disappointed? "Why are you disappointed?"

Riku broke eye contact, "I always tell what I experienced to Tenn-nii because I believe you know what is good and not for me" Riku said

"I want to be the first person to know if you experience a good or bad thing. I've never asked where you went and what matters you always say because I do not want to add to your burden. I hope you will share your burden with me, we’re siblings and I do not want you to bear the burden alone. "Riku explain with a voice that began to break

"I trust you that's why I always say whatever I feel to you. But you do not seem to trust me huh? You never say what you feel, you even hide this big thing from me. Is that why you limit what I can watch on television? Are you ashamed to have a sick sister like me? Hehehe of course you're embarrassed, I'm useless, I can only trouble you "Riku's words start to make no sense because at this time she is crying.

Hearing what his sister said, Tenn hugged her tightly and tried to calm her down, "what do you say? Of course I will never be ashamed of having a sister like you "Tenn said firmly

"You are my only sister, someone who is always there for me if I need. You are my sister, angel in my life, please do not say anything like that again. I love you more than anything in this world, "Tenn said softly

Riku cries in her brother's arms, after a while she starts to calm down a bit. Tenn kept hugging his sister as he stroked her hair and put his cheek over his sister's head.

"Do you really mean about what you say?" Riku asked looking at Tenn with puffy eyes

"Of course," Tenn said, wiping Riku's tears, "i mean everythings i said. I'm sorry, it's all my fault for not telling you from the beginning "Tenn said guiltily as he kissed Riku's forehead.

"Then tell me since when did you become an idol and why did not you tell anything about me to your friends"

"I don’t know how to start it but first, about when I became an idol. Actually I got an offer to become an idol since the age of 13 years, I can not just take it for granted because that means I will often leave you alone at home. But after I think about it again, I think it would not hurt if I tried it, counting to lighten our burden and you do not have to worry about economic problems because we're alone. I know if there is still money left by father and mother for us, but it will not last long considering we have grown up and many needs that must be fulfilled.

"I just received the offer a year ago. At first I wanted to tell you immediately, but after hearing the news about the family of an idol who was targeted by someone who did not like them, I changed my mind because I did not want that to happen to you. "Tenn said as he tightened his arms

Riku did not say anything and just hugged her brother back. They were silent for a long time, "then why does not any of your friends know you have a sister?"

"Well .... I do not want any of them to snatch you from me" Tenn replied shyly

Riku just looked at her brother confused, "You know, I do not want to admit it but they all have a handsome face and actually a good person" Tenn said not clear

Riku just blinks in confusion and thinks what Tenn might mean, after a long time thinking, "are you afraid I'll like one of them and leave you?"

Tenn did not look at his sister but saw from his blushing face that she knew if the guess was right.

Riku laughed at Tenn's reaction, "You do not have to worry Ten-nii, I'll never leave you. I admit if they are handsome and good people, but we only know each other yesterday so it is impossible I will immediately fall in love with one of them"

"And again, why did not you wake me yesterday?" Riku asked sullenly

"I do not think you're ready to go to school because you were out of the hospital two weeks ago. That's why I did not wake you up, besides being unusual, I woke up earlier than you so I thought you might still be tired "

"It's because I can not sleep because I'm too excited. Hufh, since you did not wake me I was almost late and had to- "Riku cut her off

"What should you do?"

"N-no, nothing"

"If I remember correctly, there were some students talking about a new student who brought sketboard to school yesterday ...." Tenn did not continue his words and looked at Riku who avoided her brother's gaze.

"By any chance, is that you?"

"W-what you say, it's probably another new student"

"Are you sure? I do not think there are any other students who have not attended the first day of school other than you "

"Uh-uh, yes?"

Tenn did not say anything anymore and just stared straight at Riku who tried to avoid his eyes. Feeling uncomfortable and a little scared, she decided it’s better to say what happened yesterday to Tenn than he had to hear it from someone else.

"If I tell you whether you'll get angry?"

"Depends on what you will say and what is the reason"

In the end Riku said whatever happened yesterday along with her meeting with i7 and Re:vale minus the scene where some of them had physical contact with her, did not know why she just did not want her brother to know it and she felt something would happen to them if she told Tenn.

After she finished telling, Tenn just kept silent make Riku feel that her brother was angry. Sensing Riku's concerns, Tenn sighed and said, "I'm not angry" Riku was relieved to hear it.

"But I prefer you do not have to go to school yesterday if you will be late. Taking skateboard when you leave means you have to walk home, what if something happens to you when i'm not around and someone takes advantage of it? "Scold Tenn worried

"I am sorry" Riku said with a regretful tone and a bowed head

Can not see his dear sister sad, Tenn patted Riku head made Riku look up and Tenn smiled understand to her.

Riku just smile back and snuggle closer to Tenn. They were in that position for a long time, they broke free when they heard the doorbell sounding to indicate they had a guest

" who came at a time like this?" Asked Riku

"I do not know" Tenn replied to Riku, "go take a shower! I'll see who our guests are"

Riku just nodded and went to take a bath while Tenn went to open the door.

 

**Tenn pov**

'There is not usually to get a guest at this time' I thought as I went to the door. Hopefully they are not unexpected people, I'm still tired and feel a bit bad to Riku after what happened before.

Maybe I should have told her from the beginning, but for fear that something bad happened to her I did not say it.

But luckily she was not angry and took extreme measures after knowing everything. I'm really lucky to have her as my sister. She's really nice and understanding, 'ah.... she's really my angel'.

But I had no idea that she had gone to school yesterday and met with them, the people I hoped did not have to know about Riku's existence.

Not because they're bad guys or anything, I'm just worried if they'll take Riku away from me or Riku will start ignoring me while with them.

They are good people and I believe they can take care of Riku if I'm not with her. But I know some of them are easy to touch and make physical contact, and I really do not want my sweet sister to be contaminated by them. She is too pure and inoccence to this cruel world.

And again Riku is a honest and sweet girl and adorable too, no wonder if many boy will be enamored with her. Just like at the hospital in the past, I had to take extra care of her because there were some male patients of our age who approached Riku either openly or clandestinely and of course my sister was just assuming if they just wanted to be her friends.

I remember with one of those boys who actually crawled into Riku's heart. It's not like he's a bad boy or somethings bad for her, I just feel uncomfortable with his proximity to Riku, he even once seemed to challenge me to test who was closer to Riku because I can not always be with her in the hospital. I'm even sure they're still in contact now.

Haah.... it's no good thinking about it. I just need to keep Riku from those who intend badly to him.

Oh my... whoever is ringing the bell really pisses me off. Do not they have the courtesy to not ring the bell many times as if the owner does not have ears to hear it. I opened the door with a little annoyance, I had not had time to say anything, the guest preceded me

 

“yo Tenn”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally it’s his moment with his precious sister  
> Aaaaa........ i don’t know if it’s good or not  
> I admit that I really suck when writing something sweet and fluffy T.T  
> I feel there is something missing in this chapter  
> But good or not I hope you guys will like it


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Un)wanted guest, i guess....:v

_"Yo Tenn"_   
  
  


He watched his two friends who were currently sitting casually on his coach as if this was their home. How could this happen? He recalled that he thrown them away, but why are they here now? His mind drifted to this incident before.

 

....

 

_"Yo Tenn"_

_Facing him now stands two people who otherwise he would never tell his home location._

_"What are you doing here?" Tenn asked in a monotonous tone._

_"I'm curious about your house and decided to play here"_

_"Sorry if we interrupt"_

_"Did you followed me like before?"_

_"Of course not, wait, how do you know we've followed you before?"_

_"You suck in disguise and hide, so it's easy for me to immediately realize your existence Gaku, Ryuu" Tenn said_

_"Hey!!" protested Gaku_

_"Hahaha... you and Riku behave strangely so we were worried about you two and decided to come here" said Ryuu_

_Tenn frowned at Ryuu's statement, 'what's our attitude so obvious? They even realize it' Think Tenn_

_"We're fine, you can go home now" Tenn replied, already closed the door if it was not being hold by someone._

_If only Tenn was stronger, maybe the door was closed, he curse the difference in their strength. "Hey... hey, Is that how you treat your guests?" Gaku started to get annoyed with Tenn's behaviour._

_"No, just you. More precisely you" Tenn said without guilt._

_"Come on Tenn we are just worried and want to play for a while, we rarely gather together while outside work" Ryuu said so that their quarrel doesn’t continue._

_"We've been together while at school, I don't want to spend more time with you. And from where and who you know this address? "_

_"I've been here, remember?"_

_"Ah" Tenn remembers that Ryuu ever came here when he was not at home, he should really look at Riku from now on so she will not bring anybody home._

_"Sorry to disturb" greeted Gaku as he entered the house casually._

_"You're annoying, hey, I'm not allowing you to come in" Tenn said to Gaku but did not tried to stop him._

_"Ma ma" said Ryuu following Gaku after patted Tenn's shoulder._

_Tenn sighed and followed them both to the living room._

 

....

 

"Hey don't you have to prepare a drink or something for your guest?"

Tenn's mind was disturb when he heard a voice that he thought was annoying. Tenn had not had time to answer, Gaku commented things that make Tenn more annoyed.

"I wonder why you can have a sister like an angel like Riku *sigh* if only who opened the door was Riku, she would immediately allow us to come in and offer a drink. Aahh... she's really a nice and sweet girl"

Gaku continues to talk about Riku without realizing the aura around Tenn getting darker. Ryuu who had noticed it from the beginning tried to stop Gaku.

"H-hey Gaku" Ryuu's called, Gaku looked up and raised an eyebrow asking 'what's up' in silence. Ryuu only shows gesture towards Tenn. Gaku turned and then fell silent when realize the existence of Tenn's dark aura.

Tenn opened his mouth to lecture Gaku for talking unauthorizedly about his sister but a voice stopped him and made the three of them turn toward the stairs.

"Who came to visit Tenn-nii?"

There, stood Riku who was drying her hair and wearing an oversized animal hoodie along with a hot pant, making her look as if she didn't wear any subordinates.

She looks even smaller in her hoodie. Gaku and Ryuu just looked at Riku in silence and a little surprised. If you look closely, you can see a red tinge on their cheeks.

Tenn just smiled at her adorable looking sister, momentarily forgetting the presence of two 'wolves' around them.

"Gaku-senpai, Ryuu-senpai, what are you guys doing here?" Has not had time to answer, Riku had already cut them off, "my goodness, hasn't Tenn-nii prepared a drink for you? Moouu Tenn-nii why do not you offer a drink to them? Wait a minute, I'll prepare a drink for you guys"

They did not get a chance to talk because Riku had gone to the kitchen to prepare a drink. Tenn turned to his two friends who were still deep in their minds while looking at Riku leaving.

Tenn frowned unhappily and cleared his throat to get their attention. They realized from their daydream and turned to Tenn who, even though he had a flat face, they knew that he was upset.

"What are you watching?" He asked in a threatening tone, "I hope you can keep your attitude and eyes around Riku"

They can’t talk because they still think of Riku's performance and Tenn's unfriendly aura. It did not take long for Riku to prepare them a drink. She put it in front of Gaku and Ryuu then sat on the single coach facing Tenn.

"What do you need here?" Riku asked curiously

"Ah, we just want to play here. I hope we don't bother you" Ryuu replied, followed by a nod from Gaku.

Before she could reply, "you disturbing us, go home" Tenn interrupts calmly as if he didn’t throw them out.

"Hey" Gaku shout when Ryuu just laughed nervously.

"Hush, Tenn-nii, you can't say that to your friends," said Riku

"You heard her Tenn, you should not be like that with your friends" tease Gaku while smirked

They start fighting like an old couple inviting laughter from Riku and Ryuu who just sigh. The hungry stomach sound bothered their quarrel and made them turn to the sound source. Riku who realized their gaze looked down with a red face.

Tenn remembered that Riku hadn't eaten since coming home from school and now almost entered dinner.

Although she looks tiny, Riku's appetite can be fairly large. She does not eat too much heavy food but she consumes more snacks.

"What did I say, you bother us. Riku has not eaten since coming home from school" Tenn said as if blaming the visiting people. Gaku and Ryuu misbehaved and entrenched their words.

"Maa, Tenn-nii that's fine"

"What if you get sick from eating too late?"

"It's not like I'm always late eating Tenn-nii" Riku sighed hearing Tenn.

"Ah, I have an idea!" Riku's words drew their attention, " what if you guys come along have dinner with us? You have not eaten yet?" Said Riku

Gaku and Ryuu exchanged glances and then looked at Riku, "you cook Riku?" Ryuu asked

Riku nodded, "yes, it's my turn to cook today. You should be grateful because you will taste my cooking" Riku said proudly as she standing up and heading to the kitchen.

They followed Riku and saw her wanting to tie the apron but stopped when she felt a pair of hands touch her hand and help tie the apron. At first she thought it was Tenn's hand, but when she looked back she saw Ryuu who smiled gently. Riku faced the front again and thanked Ryuu with flushed cheeks.

Gaku who feel that he was left behind peeking from Riku's shoulder, "what are you going to cook?"

“Curry" replied Riku shortly

"Are you good at cooking?"

Riku paused before finally continuing her activities, "hmmm ..."

"I'm pretty confident with my cooking, Tenn-nii always said that my cooking is the best and I7 also said that they like my cooking," Riku said grinning as she looked at Gaku.

"Have they ever tasted your dish?" Ryuu asked curiously

"Mmm... they tried it during lunch"

They did not have time to talk more because someone pulled their collars made them almost fall backwards.

"What the... are you trying to kill us?!" Snap Gaku to Tenn (lol I forgot him XD)

"Can you not bother her while cooking, it's dangerous if her attention is distracted while in the kitchen" Tenn said annoyed

To be honest, Tenn felt very upset, he felt that his exclusive time with his sister had was disturbed by them. They will even taste Riku's cooking dishes which he thinks are second to none. 'I don't even know that I7 members have tasted her cook' thought Tenn as he think about what he might do to them tomorrow. (some people suddenly goose bumps)

Even though they still want to be near Riku, they move away and sit at the dining table when Tenn prepares the table.

Not long after, they can smell a delicious smell from Riku's curry, "from the smell, I'm sure it will be a delicious curry," Ryuu said, smelling the cooking with eyes closed.

"What do you expect? Riku's cooking is the best "said Tenn smiling softly while staring at Riku’ back.

His friends only stared at Tenn as if he was growing another head.

Realizing their gaze, Tenn turned, "what?"

"I didn't expect to see your side like this" Ryuu said with a gentle smile

"Heh, I do not know that you can show that kind of expression" mocked Gaku

Thanks to Riku for bringing their dinner menu, they did not continue their quarrel.

"The food is ready" she said pleased as she put a pot of curry on the table.

"Mmm... Looks delicious "said Tenn

"Hehehehe... you always say that"

Tenn filled the plate with rice while Riku poured the curry on it. After getting each part, they start eating.

"Itadakimasu"

Just eating one mouthful, Gaku and Ryuu are surprised by the taste of Riku cook that really matches their tongue.

"Wow! It's very tasty" praise Gaku while eating a second bite

"You're right, it's very good. You will be a great wife Riku-chan"

Riku's face flushed at Ryuu's confession when he didn't even realize what he had just said.

"I hope I can taste your cooking every day"

Gaku just prayed in silence for the safety of his friend. Unexpectedly Tenn just kept quiet, surprised, Gaku looked at him and realized that Tenn focused on something else. Frowning, he followed Tenn's direction and he fell silent to see Riku who looks very adorable now.

Her face was still red and she bit her lower lip while playing her finger. Do not forget the hoodie that makes her more cute. Seen from her eyes it was like she was imagining what Ryuu had said. Make Gaku wonder how the 'husband' figure she imagined.

Ryuu tilted his head as he realized that the atmosphere was quiet. Ryuu who somehow can't catch what is currently happening asks, "guys? Why are you all silent? "

Riku is shocked and looks around her only to find Tenn who sees her with her sweet smile and Gaku who smiling a little with blushing cheeks.

She was very embarrassed because not only her brother was currently around her.

"Umm ... uh ... d-do you like my cooking s-senpai?" She asked trying to distract them.

"This is very tasty Riku-chan"

"Yes, I really like it"

Riku who heard their praise smile broadly, "you can often stop by here to try my other cook or just come to play" Riku said to them

"It's not a good idea Riku, you should never said it in front of them because they will interfere with coming here often"

"Hey! you should be grateful because we want to be your friends and even though we at the same class, we stay older than you so be polite to the elderly "

They fight back as usual, "you are really familiar" said Riku amused.

"We're not" they answered together

"Yes you are" Ryuu support

“on the side of who you are Ryuu?”

Dinner was more lively than usual. After dinner is over, Riku cleans the table and suggests Tenn to invite Gaku and Ryuu to play PSP. Tenn initially refused and tried to 'throw' them home, again, but it was really difficult to refuse his sister.

They play various games in turn while Riku only sees and sometimes cheers them up. It didn't feel like it was midnight and Riku was asleep on the coach. Tenn cleans up all the equipment and leads Gaku and Ryuu to the front of the house without waking Riku.

When they arrived at the front door, Gaku said, "You don't want to offer us to stay Tenn?" Teased Gaku

"No!" Tenn replied quickly and briefly, who got a grunt from Gaku

Ryuu chuckled and said, "thank you for welcoming us here, sorry if we are troublesome"

Tenn didn't answer and just muttered something.

"We will play again sometime"

"No need, this can be the first and last time for you or the second and last time for you Ryuu"

"You say as if I'm coming for you" Gaku cackled

Tenn frowned, "I will not let Riku meet you outside school and without my supervision"

"He's no longer a child"

"Ma, ma, we have to go home soon. It's getting late "

Ryuu drove the vehicle they were carried and drove it home. They were silent on the journey until one of them broke the silence,

"She's cute"

"Hmm"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I update this story, sorry for the wait and I wish you guys enjoy this chapter^^
> 
> Being honest, I, myself actually lost my motivation and idea for this story*sigh*
> 
> But don't worry, I'll trying my best to write this book until finish, but yeah...I can't promise anything:(


	12. Chapter 12

That day Riku went to school with Tenn. Even though they didn't talk much, they still enjoyed the silence between them. When in the bus, Riku leaned her head on Tenn's shoulder while listening to her favorite song before she known that one of the singers was her brother.

Tenn never let Riku use the internet without his supervision, which is why she didn't really know the development of the entertainment world and also because she preferred to see a world news.

Tenn gave his earphones so Riku would not hear the whispers around them. He knew that Riku didn't like being the center of attention. Yes, many whispered about them. Some thought they were lovers, some were right to guess that they were only siblings, Tenn thanked Riku for calling him Tenn-nii with a clear voice.

No fans bothered them because Tenn was wearing a disguise. Actually, he doesn't matter if they recognize him with Riku, so they will know that Tenn have a sweet angel beside him. But he also thought about the negative impact of what if his fans felt jealous of Riku and intended to harm her.

When Riku listened to the song, he also listened to his favorite song through his other earphone which wasn't too loud so when Riku called him, he could hear it right away.

If you wonder what song Tenn is listening, he is listening a song that is not owned and has not been listened by all people in this world.

He listened to a song sung by Riku about two years ago, the song she created for Tenn and she sang it on their birthday as a gift. That is the best gift he has ever received. Riku never knew that Tenn had recorded her voice while singing.

He always knew that Riku had a beautiful and soft voice. She would be a great singer if she wanted to, but because of the health conditions she have, she could not keep singing like a professional singer.

But it was all for the best, he was grateful that being a singer is not Riku's dream, because if so, Tenn was sure Riku would try to reach it considering how stubborn his sister was. He was grateful because only he could hear her voice. But for some reason, he felt that soon his friends would listen her voice too. Tenn hopes that it's just his feeling.

They arrived at their bus stop. They go down and go hand in hand to school, it only takes less than 5 minutes walk to get to school. When approaching school, Tenn take off his disguise because school residents already knew who he was and could control themselves.

When almost entering the school fence, someone shouted their name -more precisely Riku- made them turn towards the voice. They can see members i7 walking -running- towards them.

"Good morning Rikku and Tenn" said Nagi

"Morning"

"Good morning Nagi" said Riku with a sweet smile

Nagi subconsciously pinched both of Riku's cheeks, "Aww, you look so cute today Rikku"

"Nagi let me go~"

Nagi did not intend to let her go if only the other members did not pull him away from Riku. He wants to protest to them. But before he could protest, "what did you do to her, stupid, do you want to die now" Mitsuki scolded.

Nagi stared at Mitsuki confused, not understanding what the relations between him pinched Riku's cheek with his death.

Yamato sighed at Nagi's confused face, "look behind you Nagi"

Nagi looked back and began to sweat coldly. He always treats senpai like friends but still respects them. Only one person often sends chill to Nagi and that person is Tenn. His cold attitude often made him tremble. And now with Riku's presence, Nagi thinks that Tenn looks ten times more frightening.

Riku subconsciously looked behind her but found nothing that could make Nagi tremble. She could only see a few students passing by and her brother standing quietly there. She looked at the other i7 members with a questioning look that was only answered with a nervous smile.

"What did you just do Rokuya Nagi?" Tenn asked with a sweet smile which then turned into a dangerous cold stare, "care to explain?"

Nagi was trembling even more because Tenn had mentioned his full name. Indicates that he is really pissed. He was grateful for Riku existence there who unknowingly saved him. "Never mind Tenn-nii, I'm fine, he doesn't pinch me too hard. After all it's not as hard as you "

Tenn raised an eyebrow, "Am I pinched you that hard all this time?" Tenn asked to forget about Nagi in an instant

"Sometimes" answered Riku, nodding a few times with a face that Tenn think was funny

Tenn chuckled and ruffling Riku's hair which got protests from her. I7 can only see them with disbelief. As long as they knew Tenn, he had never showed expressions like that before. Now they are sure that they must really keep their attitude around Riku when together with Tenn. Just a little wrong move, they certainly won't be able to see tomorrow.

The entrance bell rang, Tenn offered to take Riku to class. Riku refused his offer with the reason she was worried Tenn would be late for class. Tenn tries to convince Riku that he won't be late for class, but Riku's stubbornness beat him.

They separated in the hallway, Tenn with himself to his class and Riku with i7 members.

"Man ... I never thought I would see the other side of Tenn," Yamato commented suddenly

"Yes, you're right, I didn't believe that he was Tenn we had known all along," said Mitsuki, nodding his head

"H-he's getting more frightening" said Nagi, creeping in remembrance of the incident

"He's like having a personality change button when with Ri-chan" Tamaki's statement got approval from all of them

Riku, who had listened to their conversation since then, was confused, "what is it like Tenn-nii that you know?"

"And how do Tenn-san you know?" Iori asked back

Riku was a little annoyed because he answered her question with a question, but she didn't care too much about it, "hmm... he is... like an angel" replied Riku smiled

"Angel?"

Riku nodded enthusiastically, "yes, he often sang for me when we were little, because I couldn't freely play out, he always found a way to keep me company. When I get sick he will take care of me and always be by my side. He also often took me for a walk when my health had improved. And... and... many more "Riku explained it cheerfully

Whereas those who heard Riku's explanation just dropped open in disbelief. Tenn really became a different person when it came to Riku.

They ended the conversation when sensei entered the class.

 

**Time Skip**

They walked toward the roof to enjoy their lunch. When they arrived there, Yamato opened the door for everyone and fell silent there, blocking their way to the roof. "What are you doing Ossan? Don’t suddenly stopped like this. Get out of the way, we want to eat our lunch"

"What are you guys doing here, this is our spot," Yamato said with twitching eyebrows.

Other members who were behind Yamato were confused by the sentence he made. Yamato moved away so the other members see what he saw. Their jaws slacked when they see what is presented in front of them.

"Maa Maa Yamato-kun, once in a while we gather like this it's okay right?" Yuki said

Riku who heard Yuki's voice wanted to leave the roof because she was sure Yuki would bother her later, and if there's him, that'll be Momo. But she canceled her intention when she saw Tenn sitting there waiting for her to approach him.

"Tenn-nii" said Riku cheerfully

I7 members just sighed to see Riku eagerly walking towards Tenn direction and taking a spot beside him. They finally sat there.

Their lunch feels more crowded than usual.

"Are you the one who made Tenn-kun's lunch all this time, Riku?" Sogo asked to Riku

"Not always, because sometimes we make it alternately or together but this time it's my turn to make lunch"

"Ooo, I want to try it," Momo said excitedly, "I'm sure Riri-chan's dishes must be delicious" Yuki nodded enthusiastically in support

"You have to try it, Riku-chan's cuisine really tastes good" Ryuu said

"Yes, I hope I can taste Riku's cooking again" Gaku replied

I7 members also agreed and called for their praise for Riku's cooking. The one who is praised can only bow her head in shame.

"Wait! How can you know about it?" Momo protested

"You said as if you had tried it before" Yuki replied

"We tried it yesterday at lunchtime" said Nagi who received a nod from the other i7 members

"We tried it while played at her house yesterday" said Ryuu which surprised them all except Trigger and Riku, "she cooked curry for dinner"

"Wait, wait, so you said that you have already played to Riku's house?" Yamato asked with twitching eyebrows

"And have dinner with her?" Sogo continued

"Where do you know her home address?" Yuki asked

"Riku once offered me to her house before, you remember the story of our first meeting right?"

They were silent feeling they had lost to them. They dissolve in their minds until suddenly, "it's not fair, how can you go ahead of your senpai? I also want to taste Riri-chan's cook" Momo protested like a child

"I-it's already Momo-senpai, you can try mine" bid Riku, "you're too Yuki-senpai" she said when she saw Yuki almost teasing her

"Aw, Riri-chan, thank you. You're really understanding" said Momo who eagerly approached Riku and sat next to him. Forcely shift Sogo who sit next to Riku. Whereas Yuki stopped in front of her.

Before their chopsticks arrived to take food in Riku's lunch box, a pair of chopsticks stopped theirs.

"What do you guys think? Ask for Riku's lunch and make the portions decrease" Tenn said with a sweet smile but it could be seen from the dark aura that surrounded him. Yuki and Momo trembled a little, for them, Tenn was a creepy junior.

"Do you know that Riku didn't have breakfast this morning?" Tenn asked them with a cold stare but still smiled

"Eh? You haven't eaten Riku? "Sogo asked

Riku shook his head softly, "but it's ok, you can still try my lunch"

"No"

"B-but Tenn-nii ..."

"There is no but, if you don't refuse to eat breakfast, I won't have a problem"

Riku just pouted, "OK, but at least let Momo-senpai and Yuki-senpai try my lunch a little"

"No" Riku wanted to protest but Tenn preceded him, "they can try mine, it's the same as they try your lunch right?" Tenn said, stroking Riku's head and smiling

Riku lit up, "you're right! I cooked it, so the taste will be the same "

Riku turned towards her senpai, "did you heard that? You can try Tenn-nii’, it will be the same," Riku said with a smile

Momo pouted and said, "but I want to try it from your lunch box, Riri-chan" whine Momo

"Why? Isn't that the same? I cooked them both" asked Riku confused

Those who were there just smiling concerned for him for Riku's insensitivity.

"Did you hear her words senpai? She also cooked my lunch, so it taste the same, "Tenn said with a winning smile while offering his lunch

Give up, they try Tenn's lunch. "Wow"

"This is delicious"

Riku smiled happily because they liked her cuisine.

They continued their lunch while talking a lot of things. It didn't feel like lunch time was up. They took care of everything and went to their own classes.

 

**Time Skip**

The bell has been ringing since. Right now Riku is in the gym and watching her brother and friends practice basketball. Somehow she felt very tired today. Unconsciously she began to close her eyes and fall asleep.

_Meanwhile everyone_

"Look" said Tamaki suddenly, "Ri-chan is sleeping"

Tamaki's words caught their attention. They looked at Riku who was currently asleep on the gym floor.

"Isn't that dirty? Should we wake her up? Or do we have to move her somewhere? What if her disease recurs? "Sogo began to be in his panic mode

"Disease?" Asked Gaku, Ryuu, Momo and Yuki together

"You don't know?" Iori asked, after seeing their confused expression, Iori sighed and shook his head, "she has a problem in her respiratory tract. Will recur if she is exhausted, stressed or inhaling a lot of dust "

Iori's explanation surprised them, Riku never said anything to them.

"Then, shouldn't we wake her up or move her?" Ryuu said, starting to worry

Momo suddenly approached Riku and watched her face too closely, "Momo-san what do you want to do?" Sogo asked with a dark aura around him

"I just want to see her face closely" Momo who didn't realize Sogo's dark aura answered casually, "since Tenn-kun isn't here, I want to take this opportunity"

Currently Tenn is in the gym storage warehouse at the gym on the other side where they are. They are sure that Tenn won't be able to hear them at this time.

Without them knowing, Momo brought his face closer to Riku. Luckily Tenn returned without them knowing and pulled Momo's back collar. Momo wanted to protest to the person who pulled it but stop it.

"What do you think you are doing Momo-san?" Tenn asked in a cold tone and a sharp look

"Eh? W-well ... I ... I ... "Momo looked at his friends asking for help, but they shifted their eyes don’t want know.

"Forget that, step aside, I have to wake Riku"

Momo left without being ordered twice, he still loves his life.

"Riku... Riku... wake up" Call Tenn shake Riku's body slowly

Feeling her sleep disturbed, Riku opened her eyes slowly, "Tenn-nii?" Muttered Riku

"Why are you sleeping here? Do you feel tired? "

"Mmm ......" muttered Riku as she tried to sit and rub her eyes.

Momo tried to restrain himself from hugging Riku when he saw her looking so adorable.

"We will go home"

Other members just realized that Tenn had changed clothes. They wonder when Tenn goes to the locker room. Why no one is aware of it, even Iori and Sogo who most observant among them besides Tenn.

Riku raised her hands like a child who wanted to be carried, not realizing where they were now. Tenn just chuckled at Riku's childish behavior. He put Riku's hand around his neck and placed his hands under his knees and his back. Riku tightened her arms to Tenn's neck and pressed her body to Tenn's body while hiding her face in Tenn's neck recess.

Tenn comforted Riku's position in his arms. And walk out of the gym, "I'll go home early"

Before Tenn stepped out, he turned his head so that the other members only saw part of his face, "I warn you to maintain your attitude when together with my _**sister**_ , I will not forgive you a second time" he said in a threatening and pressing tone to my sister's words.

They just swallowed hard and quietly saw Tenn leave.

"Ow" Momo held his head hit by Yuki, "what was that for Yuki?"

"For your insolent behavior" Yuki scolded, Yuki's words then made them quiet because it was true, "it's not just you Momo"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo... I still love this story so i'm not gonna give up until I finish it😜
> 
> And I don't believe myself for being able to finished 3 chapter for 3 different stories!! So... Triple update...? Yay!!


	13. Chapter 13

"Nanase Riku-san"

Call sensei up front when he is attending the students. Not getting a response, sensei called once more, "Nanase Riku-san? Is she not present today? "The other students began to wonder why Riku was not present.

Members of i7 saw each other, they were worried about Riku because she was not present and did not let them know. They simultaneously looked towards Riku's seat. They try to think positively that Riku does not present because of illness (which they wish not) or there are important matters that she must do.

 

**Time Skip**

 

"I feel something is missing when Rikku is not with us," said Nagi

Right now they are walking towards the roof for lunch. They already knew Riku about three weeks ago. Although relatively short, they have become very close. Because of Riku's presence, they gather more often with Trigger and Re:vale now. And they more often receive Tenn's sharp stares and words.

"Do you think Tenten went to school today?" Asked Tamaki

"I do not know? I mean, if Riku is sick Tenn would prefer to accompany her but considering that Riku is stubborn, I think she will force Tenn to remain present "Clear Mitsuki

"I hope she doesn't get sick. Hopefully he only has important matters to do "Sogo said

"We better ask Tenn if he attends school today," Yamato said

They arrived at the roof and found that the Trigger and Re:vale members were already there. They approached them and sat there, "I thought you were not present today Nanase-san," Iori said to Tenn

Tenn looked at Iori, "why shouldn't I be absent?" Tenn asked back, "and where is Riku?"

Tenn's question made all i7 members look at Tenn with a questioning look, "isn't she not present today? I thought she was sick or had things she had to do and you knew about it, "Yamato said

Hearing Yamato's explanation, Tenn looked at him with a clueless look, "what do you mean? She left school before me, there's no way she won't be present without me knowing "

"Eh? What do you mean Tenn-kun? Riku did not attend class since the first lesson started until now" Sogo said, starting to worry

"Hey, hey, hey, are you sure he left for school, Tenn?" Momo asked, worried now

"Of course, she won't lie to me. If she hasn't been present since, where did she go? "Although it wasn't visible, Tenn began to panic now.

"Nothing bad happened to her right?" Asked Ryuu suddenly. Tenn stared at Ryuu sharply for thinking about something like that.

"Don't say like that, Ryuu, Riku must be fine" warning Gaku while wrinkling his eyebrows

"Come on guys, we can't think badly. Gaku is right, Riku must be fine, "Yuki said

Tenn's cellphone rang, making their attention distracted towards Tenn. Tenn saw who called him and found an unknown number. At first he wanted to ignore it, 'but what if the person who calls him is related to Riku?'

"Hello?"

"Hello, am I talking to Nanase Tenn?" Asked the caller who he thought was a middle-aged man.

"Yes with me alone. Can I know who is calling?"

"My name is Yuko Kaito. I called to tell you that your sister is currently in the hospital. Sh-"

"What do you mean she is in the hospital? Is she okay? What happened to her?"

Hearing the word hospital, Tenn's friends panicked, "what happened?"

"Who is in the hospital?"

"Who called you?"

"G-guys calm down. Nanase-san can't hear what the caller said "said Iori

"I'm sorry, but can you come here? I can't explain everything that happened by telephone "

"Okay, I'll be there soon. Which hospital are you in? "

After receiving the name and address of the hospital, Tenn hung up and hurried away. Gaku stopped Tenn by holding his hand, "what?" Tenn asked sharply

"Let me take you, the hospital is far enough and you can't run there"

"If for Riku I will run as far as anything"

"We know, but at least let us come with you. You will get there faster "said Ryuu

"You two will go?" Mitsuki asked

Ryuu nodded, "it will be easy for us to ask permission to leave school at an hour like this"

"I also want to come and make sure that Riri-chan is fine. But it's okay, make sure you send the developments that occur when you get there, "Momo said

Trigger just nodded and hurried away. Member i7 and Re: vale only see their departure.

"I hope Ri-chan is fine"

"She will be fine, calm down, she will be fine."

"I want to immediately know what really happened"

"Hopefully all of this has nothing to do with her disease"

Their lunch is usually crowded, feels lonely now. They are all worried about what might happen to Riku.

 

**Time Skip with Trigger**

They arrived at the hospital they were headed for. They got out of the car without wearing their disguises. When at the reception desk, they can see surprise in their eyes.

"Patients on behalf of Nanase Riku" Tenn said to the point

"Ah, room number 207 on the 2nd floor, may I know who you are?"

They filled a few sheets of paper and headed to the 2nd floor. When they arrived in room 207, a middle-aged man was sitting and seemed to be waiting for them.

"Excuse me, Kaito Yukine-san?" Tenn asked

The man looked at Tenn and the two people who were with him, "are you Nanase Tenn?"

"Yes, that's me. What happened to my sister? Is she okay? "

The man just laughed softly, "calm down, she's fine. She only suffered minor injuries "

"Injuries? How can she get hurt? "Gaku asked

The man looked at Gaku and Ryuu, "ah, introduce me, my name is Tsunashi Ryuunosuke and he is Yaotome Gaku. We are friends from Nanase Tenn and Riku "said Ryuu holding out his hand to shake hands

"Greetings, my name is Kaito Yukine" he replied while receiving Ryuu and Gaku's handshake, "somehow the three of you are no stranger to me" Ryuu just laughed nervously

"About what happened to your brother," the three of them focused on what Kaito would say, "before I wanted to thank you a lot, if there wasn't him, my child might not have survived"

"What happened?"

 

**Story telling time**

Riku walked to the bus stop to go to school. When she almost arrived at the bus stop, she saw a small child running after her windblown hat. The hat leads to a fairly busy highway. Riku looked around and did not find the child's parents, in panic and could not let the child run towards the road, she ran towards her and tried to stop her.

But it's too late, because the kid is in the middle of the road. Riku can see a car heading towards her. Without thinking, Riku ran towards the little girl, she had heard the shout of a man who might be her father but she was too focused on the child's safety.

She immediately crashed her body into the little girl and hugged her, making them roll to the other side of the road. Riku is grateful because it seems like the child isn't hurt at all. And it seems like she hit her head because she could feel blood flowing from her head.

She heard sounds around her, but she couldn't focus. They are too noisy and Riku's chest feels tight and heavy, she can't breathe. It seems like her disease has recurred because of the adrenaline she feels. Before she could say anything, darkness devoured her.

 

**_Skip_ **

 

Riku woke up and was greeted by a white ceiling and the smell of medicine that was familiar to her. She tried to get up but his head hurt, "you shouldn't move too much first" foreign voice caught Riku's hearing

Riku stared at the source of the sound and found a middle-aged man and a small child hiding behind his feet. She recognized the child as the child he had helped, "helo, my name is Kaito Yukine, father of Kaito Rin, the child you saved earlier. I am truly grateful, if you are not there, what might happen to him "Kaito said while lowering his head towards Riku

Riku felt panic because the older Kaito lowered his head to her, "I beg you to lift your head, you don't need to do that. I just can't let anything bad happen to Rin-chan "

Kaito raised his head and smiled at Riku, "you're really a good girl. Can I know your name? I need to complete the hospital data and is there anything I can contact to inform you of your condition? "

Riku's cheeks flushed at Kaito's praise, "My name is Nanase Riku, and you can call—" Riku's eyes widened, "what time is it? How long did I faint? Gosh, what should I say to Tenn-nii about this "Riku began to panic and then felt her head hurt, she's groaning and holding her head.

"Calm down, you're still recovering," Kaito said, trying to calm Riku, "let me contact your brother and tell him everything. You better rest "

Riku can calm down after a while. She told Kaito Tenn’s number she had memorized outside her head. Riku's cell dropped and was run over by the car as she tried to save Rin earlier.

Riku closed her eyes to rest as suggested by Kaito.

**End of story telling**

 

"Is-is she fine?" Asked Ryuu after hearing Kaito's story

"She's fine, her head hurts not too bad and her' attack not that bad"

The three of them sighed with relief, "can we see her now Kaito-san?" Asked Tenn

"Ah, of course. She is playing with my child now" Kaito chuckled, "she can easily get along with children. She will be a good wife and mother later "said Kaito

Tenn smiled gently at him, Gaku and Ryuu a little blush and smiled. Their reactions both made Kaito suspect that they had a special feeling towards Riku, "I have to take care of some things first, you can enter without me"

They entered and saw Riku sitting facing the window while holding the little child they thought was Rin. They are not aware of their presence and have fun chatting.

Tenn cleared his throat to attract their attention. They turned towards him and Riku's eyes widened to see Tenn, "T-tenn-nii..."

Tenn approached the two of them and stared straight at Riku with a flat face. "I- I can explain it-"

Tenn raised his hand telling Riku to stop.

Riku lowered her head, she knew that Tenn must be very angry with her. Thinking that Tenn was angry with her, Riku's eyes began to glaze.

Suddenly, Rin who was in Riku’s arms hugged her, "don't be angry with Riku-nee, she just saved me. If only I didn't run to the road, Riku-nee would be fine now, "Rin said, almost crying

Riku looked at Rin in surprise. She then smiled at Rin and stroked her head slowly. She still didn't dare to look at Tenn.

"Riku, look at me"

Riku didn't do what Tenn said, "Riku, I won't ask for the second time"

This time Riku looked at Tenn with teary eyes. Tenn stared straight at Riku until he finally sighed. He approached Riku and gently stroked her head. Riku blinked a few times, confused.

"Don't do that anymore, you really scared me" Tenn said, pressing his forehead with Riku's forehead, "I'm sorry" said Riku regretfully

Tenn distanced himself and played Riku's hair, "is there anythings still hurt?"

Riku shook her head, "nothing, but my head sometimes throbs painfully"

"Are you Nanase Tenn from Trigger?" Rin asked suddenly, "and who is behind you, are they Tsunashi Ryuunosuke and Yaotome Gaku?"

Gaku raised an eyebrow, "how do you know?"

Rin’s eyes shone, "You guys are real, I'm a fan of you" Rin said excitedly, "Riku-nee, I don't know if you know them" she came down from Riku's lap and approached Gaku and Ryuu.

Riku smiled seeing how Rin's body bounces in excitement, she looked at Tenn with a sullen, "I feel defeated" Tenn just chuckled.

Soon Kaito came and said that Riku could go home immediately. Rin was disappointed because she could only be with Trigger for a while and she still wanted to chat with Riku. Kaito and Rin say goodbye because it's late afternoon.

Riku is ready to go home, she wants to get out of the hospital bed but Tenn stops her, "let me carry you"

Riku's face turned red because there were still Gaku and Ryuu there, "you don't need to do it Tenn-nii, I can walk alone"

"No, I can't let you fall because you still not fully healed"

"She is not a child anymore Tenn, let her walk with her own will" Gaku said not to think with his friend that one

"No, this really will be the last time I let you go to school by yourself. From now on I will accompany you "

Riku frowns at Tenn's words, "one day you should be able to let go of Riku-chan Tenn, because she will be in the hands of another man who is right for her later" said Ryuu

Riku's face flushed at Ryuu's words, while Tenn frowned in dislike, "it's still too fast to think about it, and anyone who will get Riku must pass me first"

His friends grimaced at Tenn's words.

Tenn carried Riku bridal style and walked to the parking lot. Riku wrapped her arms around Tenn's neck, "By the way, is it alright for you guys to come out without disguise like this?" Asked Riku staring at Gaku and Ryuu behind Tenn's shoulder

"We were too worried about your situation and forgot to wear disguises" said Ryuu sheepishly

"Will everything be alright?"

"You don't have to worry, we can control this well," Gaku said

They chatted on the way home and did not feel that they arrived at Tenn and Riku's house. Tenn can see some people standing outside his house. They got out of the car, this time Tenn let Riku walk alone.

Seeing their arrival, the uninvited guest approached them, "Riku are you okay?"

"Are you hurt?"

"What really happened?"

"You make us all worried"

"You have to be more careful"

"I'm afraid something bad happened to you"

"Can you not talk together?" Tenn said, silencing them, "and how can you know this address?" Question irritation

"Ryuu-kun told us your home address," said Yuki

Tenn looked at Ryuu who raised his hand in surrender. Iori approached Riku and asked, "are you okay Riku? Mattaku, what really happened to you? You're really careless "

Riku frowns at Iori's words, "Is this how you treat people who have just come out of the hospital?" Riku said with cute puffy cheeks

"What a cute person"

"Huh?"

"Hey, can we go inside? I feel like a stalker because I stood in front of your house since before," Momo said

Riku saw her friends with fond smile, 'I'm lucky to have them as my friends'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how the hospital works, so sorry if there is a mistake about the room number placement or the method that was set when Tenn asked where was Riku's room
> 
> I'm bad at writing flashbacks, which is why I'm trying to make it as short as possible, but I don't know why it always becomes longer than I want


End file.
